I've lost everything, but I feel safe with him
by valancia
Summary: What happens when a new girl appeared in this anime.  Kyara meet yoh, she might feel something for him but will that be alright with anna?  a yohxOC story, btw I do not own shaman king
1. Chapter 1: Hello my name is kyara

Name:  
kyara tsentoro  
Age: 14  
Born:  
27 June  
Family:  
father kisho, uncle makoto, nephew taro, aunt lovette.  
mother Chione died because of a lung infection  
Personality:  
very shy and quiet.  
Want to disappear in the background.  
Not depressed but she had a lot to endure in her life.  
Past:  
everything was going good until she was 13.  
Her mother passed away due a lung infection, her father was falsely accused from raping and killing a sixteen year old girl.  
She had a boyfriend but after 2 months living he began to abuse her.  
First emotional then, mental and at last physical.  
He almost raped her, but his best friend stopped him and brought her to her cousin.  
Since then she became shy and quiet and she wears a mask when she is around people.  
Looks: message me for the picture, quizilla is bitching at this moment  
Other info:  
kyara likes to hang around with her cousin and with morty.  
Mostly because she feel free with them.  
Her fathers case is almost done, although she is hoping that they say not guilty, the chance is huge that they say guilty.  
Only a lie-detector test have to be done.  
Her uncle makes her study very hard.  
She, taro and morty are in the same class.

Taro, wait for Me.: I yelled at my cousin.  
It's strange, I live with my cousin I never saw and within two months he is one of my two best friend.  
The other one is morty from my class.  
Funny kid, doesn't like it when he is called shorty but a very nice guy.  
And then me, a girl with a horrible past because a sequence of events that started with the moment my mother needed to be hospitalise because of a lung infection.  
That was the begining of my character breakdown.  
I used to be a very happy girl but after the death of my mother, my father was arrested because he was seen as a suspect of a rape and murder case.  
When the cops came for him, he said to me go to taro, but instead of that I ran to my at this moment ex boyfriend to search comfort.  
And that broke me completely.  
He abused me on almost every possible way.  
Thank god somebody heard me when I prayed and so I wasn't raped by him.  
But because of it all I wear a mask, everyday.  
Even when I'm at home until I go to bed.  
Then it leaves my face and cry myself to sleep.  
Nobody knows this, not even taro and at this point I want to have it like this.  
I put my shoes on and ran to taro.  
Heey you idiot, I asked you to wait.: I told my cousin.  
Then be quicker next time.: taro said in his most soft voice.  
Why do you want to be so early on school everyday?:I asked.  
So I can talk with jenny, you know that gothicish girl from the other class.: taro told me.  
Yeah I know her, she is awesome.: I said shyly.  
After the walk to school, I looked for morty, hoping he would be on school around now.  
When I entered the classroom I heard morty talk about something.  
Goodmorning morty.: I said happily.  
Ooh heey kyara, do you know what happened last night?: morty asked me.  
Euhm no, but you can tell me.: I said.  
Don't believe it, it's about ghosts.: one of the guys said.  
Yeah so, that could be real, it depends on how much you believe in earthbound spirits.: I said.  
Only morty and taro know that I believe in earthbound spirits because I always feel an uneasy presence around me.  
I got that after I was saved from riley AKA my ex-boyfriend.  
Like somebody wants to protect me.  
So you will believe me?: morty asked me.  
Ofcourse.: I said smiling.  
Just when morty wanted to start his story, the teacher came in.  
I sat down on my place and saw taro sneaking into the class.  
I hold back a laugh.  
Then I heard morty scream like an idiot.  
Morty WTF?:I though.  
But then the teacher said: is there some problem mortimer?.  
Euh no.: morty said kinda guilty.  
I looked to the teacher and saw a cute guy next to him, I scanned him quickly.  
Well as you can see, we have a new student joining us today, someone who has yet to learn the boatry accademy dress code I might add, this is yoh.: the teacher said.  
I looked closely to the new guy.  
He was really cute, but then again, when I met riley he looked cute too so I will be on my guard.  
After some blah blah blah from the teacher he gave us a free period.  
I heard morty talking to the new guy, yoh was his name?.  
Damn he was really deep asleep.  
I grabbed my iPod out my back and listened to sonata arctica.  
HEEY.: somebody yelled.  
What?: I asked.  
Can you believe what the new guy just did?: morty asked me.  
Can't judge it, because I didn't watched, I listened to sonata arctica to let me focus on something.: I told morty.  
But you do believe me right?: morty asked.  
Ofcourse: I told him.  
I could see in his eyes that it doesn't sound like I did believe him.  
After school I told taro I would go to monument hill, to go to my mothers grave.  
He told me that I have to be back before the night falls.  
After a hug I ran to monument hill and sat down on the ground with my mothers grave in view.  
It was next to the grave of amidamaru.  
The reason was that my mother didn't believed the stories around him, but you can't prove anything until you have spoken to them.  
I grabbed the match box that was in my bag and light one on fire.  
The candle on top of my mothers grave was out, so I put it on.  
I bagan to talk about what happened today at school.  
I could feel that I was hugged when I said that I will visit tomorrow morning again.  
I let the candle on fire, like a symbol.  
I walked down the hill and continued my walk home.  
Ofcourse when I was home my uncle began to yell at me because I wasn't studing.  
I didn't listen to him and got straight to my room.  
He didn't knew that the wounds I carry with me are still open and fresh in my memory.  
I didn't left my room until midnight.  
Not even for dinner, taro knew why.  
I looked at the moon and prayed.  
Prayed for taro, my father, my mother, morty, my aunt and my uncle.  
I went outside and I felt a chill down my spine.  
Not from the cold but from something I couldn't explain.  
It bothered me the whole night, so I couldn't get back to sleep again.  
I went up very early, eat my breakfast, grabbed my stuff and ran to monument hill.  
Then I saw what the chill ment last night.  
Not only amidamaru's tombstone was broken, but my mother's tombstone was broken into four pieces.  
I felt tears coming, flowing like waterfalls.  
I felt anger seeping into my system.  
Who in the world would break a tombstone ?: I asked myself.  
I ran to school with Five Finger Death Punch- The way of the fist in my ears.  
Goodmorning kyara: taro greeted me, but when he saw my face he regret the good part.  
I sat down on my place and hold my head in my hands, hoping I wouldn't snap against taro or morty.  
MORTY what happened to you?: I heard isa sceaming.  
I felt down from monument hill.: morty said softly.  
When? I hope not last night. The dead enders are there: kyran said.  
Yeah I know now.: morty said.  
Why?:I asked.  
To get proof that ghosts are real.: morty yelled.  
Morty.:I said softly.  
Nobody believes me.: morty said.  
Heey I believe you.: that new guy said.  
Euh come again?: morty replied.  
Yeah, ghosts are real.: he said.  
It's about time you said something.: I said.  
Yet nobody believe him, or me either.  
that day was SO long, I wanted to go back to monument hill and repair my mothers tombstone.  
But I waited for morty.  
Heey wait up.: we heard somebody yelling.  
Let's go mort.: I said and walked.  
Heey my friends at the graveyard told me what happened last night.: that new guy said.  
It was nothing, I might wat to become a doctor someday, but I think I overdid it with the bandages.: morty told him.  
The image of my mothers grave flashed in my mind.  
I felt the rage building inside of me again..  
Then I saw that the new guy and morty running past me.  
I ran behind them.  
Where are we going?: I heard morty ask.  
Monument hill.: the new guy said.  
Can I come along?: I asked.  
Sure.: he said.  
Morty?: I mentioned.  
Yeah?: morty replied.  
Did the dead enders broke the tombstone of my mother?: I asked him.  
The one with the candle?: he replied.  
Yes.: I said my hair falling infront of my eyes.  
Yeah, ryo broke it like it was nothing.: he replied sadly.  
That did it.  
My anger took over my body and I ran as fast as I could to monument hill.  
The new guy and morty behind me.  
When I reached the tree on the hill, I broke down crying.  
It hurted to much, I couldn't keep the anger in my system.  
Are you alright?: the new guy asked.  
It's about the tombstone of her mother, she passed away 5 months ago.: morty explained.  
Ooh I'm sorry.: the new guy said.  
It's alright, I know it's not your fault, but it hurts so much to see that somebody doesn't respects the deads.: I told him.  
Yoh, can you help me alittle bit?: morty asked the new guy.  
Ooh sure morty.: he said.  
I looked at the sky and prayed to god.  
Please god, guide my mother to a better place, a saver place.: I prayed outloud.  
After that I leaned agains the tree and felt asleep.  
In the night I woke up, mostly because morty was flipping again.  
Mort, please calm down a little bit.: I asked him with my eyes still closed.  
Then I heard more voices.  
I opened my eyes and saw that yoh was standing.  
Heey how you doing guys, I'm yoh.: he said.  
Are you mad?:I though.  
And this is my friend morty, but I'm sure you already met.: he continued.  
Euh hi guys.: morty said with fear in his voice.  
I stood up to.  
And I am kyara.: I said with a small hint of anger in my voice.  
One of them was saying something I couldn't hear.  
So morty tells me that you were hanging out here last night, I like to come here and hang out too sometimes.: yoh said very calm.  
Ooh really, I guess we have something in common, unfortunatly your days of hanging out here has come to an end little one.: the one with the weird hair and spanish accent said.  
That's not what my friends said, you see ryo they like it when I hang out here.: yoh told him.  
Well, I would like to meet these friends of yours.: the guy ryo said.  
Where are they?, where are all the ghosts?: morty asked.  
Ryo growled a bit.  
Don't worry boss, we'll handle it.: some goons of him said.  
Can I have the honor yoh?: I asked.  
Are you sure?: yoh replied.  
Don't worry, I had an abusive boyfriend, I know what to do.: I told him.  
I walked towards them and I stand in a relaxed attitude.  
They approached me and with one swift move, I send them flying back.  
That was for breaking my mothers tombstone.: I said venomly.  
More goons were coming when I turned around and walked back.  
AMIDAMARU.: yoh yelled.  
Thank you for giving me this opportunity, I hope I can serve you well.: a strange voice said.  
I could see a silouette, but I couldn't believe it.  
FINISH THEM: ryo yelled.  
I turned around and saw more goons approach me and yoh.  
I got in defensive postition.  
It's okay, don't be afraid.: yoh said to morty.  
We are not alone morty.: he continued.  
That is right my child.: I heard a familliar voice telling me.  
Amidamaru, SPIRIT FORM.: yoh yelled.  
I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
Call me kyara.: the familliar voice said.  
CHIONE.: I called.  
Bring me in the spirit form.: my mom said to me.  
How?: I asked her.  
Do it like the shaman.: she said.  
SPIRIT FORM.: I yelled.  
She was a little ball with her face on it.  
I am a shaman, a link to the world beyond.: yoh said.  
The goons were very close.  
You are a what man?: morty asked.  
UNITY.: yoh yelled and he let the amidamaru spirit ball enter his body.  
Now it's your turn.: chione said.  
I copied yoh and I felt my mother inside of my body.  
One of those goons was close enough to hit me.  
A flashback came in my mind and I dodged so smooth that he felt with his face on the ground.  
Yoh sent the other one flying.  
Everybody looked with open mouth at us.  
What just happened magnet?: one of ryo's goons said.  
I don't know B-boy, I must have blinked.: the one called magnet told him.  
How did I do that?: I asked myself.  
With your body and experince and my keen eyes we could easily dodge him.: my mother said.  
Can you read my mind?: I asked.  
Only when you are in unity with me.: she replied.  
You should learn tobe more respective of a spirits resting place ryo.: yoh said but I could here amidamaru's voice also.  
It's not only desecration to break one tombstone, it's also taking a spirits home.: I said, talking like I know everything about it.  
I do not, but my mom does.  
Okay ryo, if you think that monument hill belongs toyou then prove it.: yoh taunted.  
With pleasure.: ryo said and began to charge.  
Stand back kyara, this could be nasty.: chione said.  
I walked to the tree and released morty.  
Poor guy.: I though.  
RYO LOOK OUT.: one of his goons said.  
Yoh moved so smooth and swiftly.  
Then he did something, that was even too fast for me to see.  
I saw him leaning on one knee with the wooden sword resting on his hand.  
Remember this ryo, the next time you vandelise this graveside, I'll do more then take a little of the top.: yohsaid.  
Awesome.: I though.  
RUN FOR IT.: ryo's goons yelled and ran away.  
I felt a bit dizzy.  
I saw my mother infront of me.  
You never told me you could see ghosts.: morty said.  
I couldn't seriously, I felt when I left last time that I was hugged, yet there was nobody.: I explained.  
Could you help me?: yoh asked when I saw he was trying to repair the tombstone of amidamaru.  
I rushed to his side and took over the heavy stone.  
He grabbed some what I think it was glue and painted on it.  
I placed together with morty on it's original place.  
One up, one to go.: I said.  
Yoh hold the two stone piecesup, I painted it with glue, pressedit together, painted the bottom andplaced it on it's place together with yoh, grabbed a new candle out of my bag, placed in my mothers tombstone and enlighten it.  
Once again I prayed for the safety of everyone I love.  
Thank you for helping me, both of you.: I said.  
Visa verda: yoh said.  
Man you were awesome.: morty said.  
Well right now I think I need a peace.: I said.  
Maybe you can teach me how to do that yoh.: morty said.  
I'd love to but I think my ghosts buddies need a rest.: yoh replied.  
Maybe tomorrow?: morty asked.  
Meanwhile I leaned to the tree watching the stars.  
Mom?: I asked.  
No reply.  
She is resting, you can see her tomorrow.: somebody said.  
I looked at my left and saw amidamaru sitting.  
So she didn't change a bit.: I said absently.  
Can somebody escort me home?: Iasked smiling.  
Sure.: yoh said.  
Morty are you coming too?: I asked.  
Yeah.: he said.  
I grabbed my bag and we walked to my home with morty and yoh at my side.  
Even when yoh and morty did all the talking, I was happy to walk with them.  
But what is your story euh kyara was it?: yoh asked.  
Call me kyto, it's one of the most used nicknames in the family.: I told him.  
Kyto huh, it sounds cool.: yoh said.  
But my story, first my mother passed away, then my father was arrested because he was seen as a rapist and a murderer and then I ran to my at that moment boyfriend and after two months living with him he started to abuse me, I left a month ago with the help of his at that moment best friend and I broke up, now every night when I look out the window I feel some places ache and then I need to listen to shinedown.: I told them.  
They doesn't have to know that I cry myself to sleep.  
Damn that's rough.: yoh said.  
Yeah I know, but right now I am at peace.: I said.  
When we approach my house I hugged morty and yoh.  
I said see you later and entered the house.  
It was around 8 o'clock, so I went to the kitchen, grabbed some dinner that was left, walked to my room, sat down behind my computer and ate my dinner.  
After I finished I cleaned my dish and I went to bed.  
When I listen to beutifull wish from mermaid melody I could feel sleepy.  
For the first time after I ran away from riley I felt asleep without crying.  
And I didn't had any nightmares anymore.  
The only thing that popped in my mind was yoh and how he helped me.  
Meanwhile my mother was in my room and saw me sleeping.  
She turned off my computer and left again.


	2. Chapter 2: Legends

6:25 AM  
That said my alarm with a loud beep.  
I throwed my teddy bear at it and it shuts up.  
I really need a new kind of alarm.: I said to myself.  
I got out my bed and saw that something wasn't right.  
Saw, I mean heard.  
I walked to my computer and hit the spacebar twice.  
Not that my computer was slow, no nothing but that, but mostly I need to hit it so my screen would work.  
But there was no reaction.  
What the bugle.: I said out loud.  
Then there was a knock on my door.  
Good morning kyara.: a woman's voice said.  
Good morning aunt Lovette.: I replied.  
Are you decent?: she asked.  
I looked quickly at myself.  
I had a black pajama pants and a purple/silver tank top.  
Yeah decent enough.: I replied.  
She opened the door and holded my school clothes.  
What happened with this?: aunt Lovette asked.  
I fought.: I said honest.  
With?: she continued.  
Morty and the new guy.: I said.  
The last thing was a lie, but she would buy it.  
Ooh, but with what then, I mean look at it, it's so dirty.: she said.  
I felt a lot.: I said innocent.  
Sometimes you are just like your father.: she said when she wants to close the door.  
Aunt, did you turned of my computer?: I asked.  
No why: she replied.  
Well last night I was listening music and I felt asleep, but then it was still on.: I explained.  
Maybe taro turned it off.: she said,  
Could be, but I'm gonna take a shower.: I said.  
You do have a spare uniform right?: aunt Lovette asked.  
Of course.: I said smiling.  
My aunt left my room.  
Good morning kyara.: somebody said.  
Huh, Who is there?: I asked.  
Nothing.  
Yeah I'll go crazy.: I said to myself.  
I took a shower and dressed myself.  
I walked the stairs and saw a candle in the hallway enlightened.  
Strange.: I though.  
I walked to the kitchen and saw taro making an egg.  
For school?: I asked.  
No, breakfast want one too?: taro asked.  
Yeah sure, you know how?: I asked him.  
With ham and cheese?: he replied.  
I smiled.  
Btw did you turned my computer off last night?: I asked.  
Nope I didn't even heard you come in last night.: he said.  
Then who was in my room last night?: I asked myself.  
Taro made me an egg like I wanted it and I ate it with a lot of hunger.  
Damn you should become a cook.: I praised.  
Neh I'm not that good.: he said.  
Yes you are.: I said.  
Here, your lunch, I made it last night.: taro said.  
Thank you, well I'm off, I want to visit morty before school.: I said.  
Another lie.  
Ooh alright, I see you at school.: taro said.  
See ya.: I said and walked to the hall.  
And where are you going ?: a deep unpleasant voice said.  
First to a friend and then to school uncle.: I said with a not so happy voice.  
And who is that friend?: he asked.  
It's morty.: taro yelled out of the kitchen.  
And why did you came so late last night?: uncle makoto asked sternly.  
Because yesterday I found out that my mother's tombstone was shattered into four pieces.  
So I ran to morty's house and told him, he followed me and back at monument hill we saw the new guy yoh.: I told.  
That doesn't explains why you was late last night.: uncle said.  
I felt some anger in my system.  
We repaired the tombstone and had to wait until the glue was dry.: I said a little bit snappy.  
Let the girl go makoto.:aunt Lovette said.  
Humph.: my "sweet" uncle said.  
I put my shoes on, grabbed my stuff like iPod, mobile and my coat and left the house.  
Then I walked to monument hill.  
I saw my mother waving at me.  
I ran up and hugged my mom.  
Good morning lady kyara.: somebody said.  
Then amidamaru appeared infront of me.  
Good morning amidamaru, good morning mom.: I greeted them.  
So and what is your planning for today?: chione asked.  
Sleep?: I replied.  
Sometimes never change.: amidamaru said.  
I beg your pardon.: I said feeling insulted.  
You sleep a lot though classes.: amidamaru said.  
How do you know?: I asked startled.  
I'm next to your mom.: amidamaru said in a kind of obvious tone.  
Ooh yeah, sorry if it bothered you.: I said in a apologetically tone.  
It was actually very relieving, to hear how things go the way in your live.: amidamaru said.  
I smiled and looked at the candle that was still burning.  
Mom?: I started.  
Yes dear.: she replied.  
Why is it that the candle is still burning?: I asked.  
Because it is protected from the wind.: she said.  
Ooh.: I replied.  
Isn't it time for you to go to school?: chione said.  
I looked at my iPod, it said. 7:49 am.  
My eyes widened.  
I heard amidamaru and my mom laugh.  
Hurry.: she said.  
I snapped out of it and yelled FUCK.  
I hugged my mom and promised her that I will come after school, then I sprinted to school.  
I made it in a new record.  
Of course school was boring as always.  
I even felt asleep during math.  
The teacher said that if I want to sleep I have to go home.  
I only replied with huh, am I not home then?.  
He got angry and told me that I had to stay for detention.  
I said that it was unfair if I got detention because I felt asleep, and yoh and morty wouldn't get detention.  
Of course by that comment he looked at yoh and morty  
Morty woke up when I said his name and said he wasn't asleep so he would get free of it.  
Yoh on the other hand, was so fast asleep that you didn't woke up until the school bell ringed.  
Yoh, you got detention.: I said to him when he wanted to go.  
Why?: He asked me.  
Sleeping though class.: I replied.  
And you?: he asked.  
Forgot that I shouldn't speak bluntly.: I said simple.  
He showed his goofy grin.  
I smiled back and start to look for my iPod.  
Where its that bloody purple thing.: I cursed softly while I was looking in my bag.  
Not in your backpack?: yoh said.  
No I putted it in my coat.: I said and then I felt wires from my skullcandy ink'd.  
Found.: I said and I pulled at the wires and at the end of it there was hanging a purple iPod fourth generation.  
Nice thing.: yoh complimented.  
Thanks, I got it for my fourteenth birthday.: I said.  
So what's on like music?: yoh asked.  
Euhm, disturbed, sonata arctica, skillet, three days grace, within temptation, anastacia, aerosmith, bon jovi, want to know more?: I asked.  
Wow that's a lot.: yoh replied.  
It's not everything.: I said.  
But I don't know anything you said.: yoh said.  
I looked at him with big eyes.  
Alright what do you want to hear?: I said, holding out a skullcandy earpiece in his direction.  
Do something.: he said.  
Alright customer is king.: I said and looked for something.  
I found shinedown and looked for a good song.  
The sound of madness was the first to come.  
What's this?: yoh asked.  
Shinedown one of the bands I saw live.: I said.  
It sounds cool.: yoh said.  
After sound of madness came if you only knew.  
I didn't heard it until the singer began.  
My face became pale and I stopped tapping.  
Inside my head everything froze.  
I just stared at the ground.  
Nothing came further.  
It was like the time was frozen but the music continued to play.  
I felt tears rolling of my cheek, but I couldn't wipe them away.  
The song ended very quickly.  
Lady so divine came.  
I got back in the real world.  
Are you alright?: yoh asked.  
Something wasn't right at his voice.  
It sounded worried.  
Yeah I'm fine, the song get's me every time.: I replied absently.  
Ooh.: yoh said.  
Is it time already? I'm bored.: I said.  
Well, you didn't made a statement so you may go.: the teacher said.  
I grabbed my backpack and yoh got his.  
Together we walked to the exit of school.  
There I saw morty and taro.  
Sorry: I said to taro.  
Then I felt that taro hit my head.  
Where are we going now?: morty asked.  
Monument hill.: I said.  
No kyara, you and me are going home.: taro said.  
No taro I promised mom that I would come.: I said.  
And your homework?: taro asked.  
I make it on monument hill.: I replied.  
Alright, but I'll go with you.: taro said.  
I looked at yoh, who was smiling.  
And then I did something I had not done in a while.  
I facepalmed.  
Morty and taro looked at me with open eyes.  
Why did you do that?: yoh asked.  
I was doubting, should I add my other hand in the facepalm, or should I just walk away.  
Earth to kyara.: yoh said while waving his hand infront of my eyes.  
I kicked a rock, as a sign I was still on earth.  
I looked at morty and taro.  
What the hell happened to you?: taro asked.  
I looked at him with a what?- look.  
You didn't facepalmed since aunt chione died.: taro said.  
I know.: I said bluntly.  
What in the world is going on with you?: morty asked.  
Why?: I asked while walking of the school grounds.  
You made progress.: taro said.  
Well thank you.: I said, feeling insulted again.  
We walked to monument hill.  
On the way morty and taro tried to figure out what was wrong with me.  
When we arrived I ran to my mom's tombstone.  
The candle was still on.  
Mom?: I said.  
Yoh, morty and taro came to me, walking.  
I felt the wind coming up.  
In a second my mom was infront of me.  
Yes dear.: My mom said.  
Do you wanna know my day?: I asked.  
Sure, but why did you took taro? and why does he look so pale?: chione asked.  
I looked around and saw no color in taro's face.  
I don't know.: I said.  
I yelled at taro, but morty said that he was in a shock.  
Why?: I asked.  
Is that aunt chione?: I heard taro saying very softly.  
You can see her?: I asked.  
He only nodded.  
Yoh, what does that mean?: I asked.  
He can see ghosts.: yoh said.  
I facepalmed again.  
Bumble bee?: chione said.  
Yeah .: I replied.  
How was your day?: she asked.  
Well it was boring and I got detention for replying when I felt asleep with Ooh am I not at home then?.: I said.  
Nothing ever changed .: chione said.  
Mom, would you help me with my homework?: I asked.  
Sure.: she said.  
I walked to that little shrine or house to sit on.  
Meanwhile taro was fainted.  
After a half hour I finished my homework.  
Morty was talking to yoh, taro was still fainted and I was bored.  
So I grabbed my mobile and start to make some pictures.  
First of yoh and morty together, then only yoh.  
I saw yoh walking to the edge of the hill.  
This was the perfect opportunity.  
Yoh! : I kinda yelled.  
He turned around.  
I took the picture.  
It was a perfect picture with yoh's calm face and his relaxed position.  
Did you just took a picture?: he asked.  
No?: I replied.  
He just grinned.  
Why does he do that so easy?: I asked myself.  
He walked to amidamaru and started to talk about being his guardian ghost.  
Amidamaru said no and left.  
What is a guardian ghost?: I asked him.  
It's that a ghost is with you to protect you.: yoh explained.  
Taro came back to the world.  
Heey sleepyhead.: I greeted him.  
Man what happened?: taro asked.  
Well you fainted when you saw mom.: I said.  
He looked at me like I was nuts.  
Then she appeared infront of him and this time he screamed.  
What are you ?: he asked.  
Who?: my mom and I said.  
Both of you.: he said.  
Well she is a ghost and I am a shaman.: I said.  
A what?: he said.  
Somebody who can communicate with ghosts.: I replied.  
Should we head home?: taro asked.  
You can go, I want to figure something out.: I said.  
Finished your homework?: he asked.  
Yep.: I said.  
Ooh well should I take your bag?: taro said.  
Sure, but I want something out.: I said.  
I grabbed my wallet that was always in my bag and put it in my coat.  
Should I take it to?: taro tried.  
Nice try but I want to buy something.: I said.  
Well, I'm off.: taro said.  
Okay, can you say that stay at morty's place tonight?: I said.  
Sure.: taro said and left.  
So and now?: I asked.  
Well we can go to the museum.: I suggested.  
Why?: yoh asked.  
Well morty told me something about the sword of light and I'm curious now.: I said smiling.  
Well then it is to the museum, let's go.: yoh said.  
We walked in the direction of the museum.  
On the way we passed a cute Chinese shop and there I saw a nice purple fan with a black and silver dragon on it.  
I looked at it closely and saw how detailed it was.  
The silver tail and claws were so detailed that it couldn't be amateur works.  
Then I looked at the price.  
2264 yen.  
I never though it was that cheap if you look at how it is designed.  
I asked the shopkeeper how much and he said that it was for free because nobody wants it.  
I asked why and he replied with that these color combinations isn't very popular.  
He packed in for me and put it in a bag.  
I was so happy, the smile on my face couldn't leave anymore.  
Yoh and morty looked at me smiling.  
Morty knew how much I wanted a good fan and this one was perfect for me.  
We continued our way to the museum.  
On the way I brought some snacks and dinner for later.  
It was around a quarter past two but the museum was already closed.  
Which museum closes on 2 PM?: morty yelled.  
A museum that never got any visitors again.: a voice said.  
I looked around and saw that there was a older man on a bike holding a broom.  
I stayed on my guard.  
I wanted to go home, but if you want to look inside I can let you in.: he said.  
hmm maybe not that bad.: I though and let my guard down.  
He shut the lights on and said that the last visitor was a week ago and they were in the wrong one.  
Yoh asked about the sword of light, but the owner said that he hasn't had the sword of light but amidamaru's crying sword.  
How can a sword cry?: morty asked.  
People around the museum says that they can hear it cry in the night, I don't know if it is true but every morning there is always a puddle of water.: the owner told.  
Ahah.: yoh said.  
Ahah what?: morty and I asked.  
This is a old piece of scrap iron, that doesn't have any feelings.  
I'm doubting you morty.: I said.  
But the legends says that the sword of a samurai is a piece of his soul, that explains the tears, if you want you can stay here for the night, but I have to lock everything up so you can't get out till morning.: the owner said.  
It's a very friendly offer, but we have to decline.: morty said.  
You maybe but I want to stay over, so I accept.: I said.  
Thank you we love to stay.: yoh said.  
Really?: morty replied.  
Really.: yoh and I said in unison.  
Well then I see you in the morning, I will open up earlier, it looks like it's gonna be busy.: the owner said and walked away.  
You really want to stay here to look at the sword for the whole night?: morty asked.  
Well I want to look for more clues about some ghosts I saw around monument hill.: I said.  
Yeah, I'm gonna enjoy myself with this.: yoh said.  
Kidding yoh?: morty asked.  
What do you think morty?: I asked him.  
It would be fun, it's a crying sword. how many times do you get the chance to see that?: yoh replied.  
Yeah you're right.: morty said.  
Alright, grab a seat because it could take a while.: yoh said.  
Well I'm gonna look for the fan collection they have from the geisha house.: I said and looked for it.  
After a couple of hours looking and searching I found them, Yet there was somebody else there, I could feel it.  
Leave this place.: I heard somebody say.  
Why explain.: I replied remaining calm.  
Why do you want to know?: the voice said.  
Because I want to help.: I said.  
Then somebody appeared infront of me.  
A beautiful full-grown woman in geisha clothes but they were torn.  
Who are you?: she asked.  
I'm kyara.: I said.  
I'm butterfly, well that it the name I can remember.: butterfly said.  
Well it is a beautiful name.: I said.  
What happened to you? :I asked.  
I wanted to help my brother and his best friend, but that became my death.: butterfly said, tears forming in her eyes.  
Who was you brother?: I asked.  
His name is mosuke he is with the sword of light, trapped by his promise.: she explained.  
Are you bounded by something?: I asked.  
I really need to stop asking so much.  
Yeah the purple, silver and black fan, that was my weapon and a gift from mosuke and his friend.: she told me.  
Well, do you want to see your brother again?: I asked.  
She nodded yes.  
I grabbed her fan and looked at it.  
It was similar to mine, but it was damaged due time.  
With butterfly in my shadow I ran back to the room where the sword of light lays.  
Heey guys.: I said.  
Morty was sleeping and yoh was staring.  
Then we all heard a lot of noise.  
Was that thunderstorm?: morty asked.  
No that was my stomach, I didn't eat something before we came here, do you have something with you?: yoh asked.  
I giggled a bit and throwed him something.  
Here, food.: I said smiling.  
Then there was a strange vibe in this room.  
W-w-what w-w-w-was that?: morty asked.  
Then I heard something or somebody sobbing.  
I-it looks like it is gonna cry.: morty said.  
Brother.: I heard butterfly whispering.  
You know what morty, I think it's not the sword that is crying.: yoh said.  
What is it then? a leaky pipe?: morty asked.  
No even far from that.: I said.  
There is an other presence here.: yoh said.  
You mean an other person.: morty asked.  
Yoh made a disagreeing sound.  
Ooh but then, IS IT A GHOST.: morty yelled.  
I felt butterfly walking to the ghost that was on top of the showcase.  
You said a ghost, that means you can see me.: the person said.  
You are not hard to miss.: morty said.  
I did a facepalm again.  
Tactical morty.: I said.  
I don't like to cry, especially with others around me.: he said.  
Is this mosuke?: I asked butterfly.  
She nodded.  
We didn't want to disturb you but everybody though it was the sword that was crying.: yoh said.  
I'm mosuke and this is my sister butterfly and you are?: mosuke said.  
I'm yoh and these are morty and kyara.: yoh said.  
I waved and he saw that I was holding butterfly's fan.  
He growled at me but butterfly calmed him down.  
Hello.: morty said shivering.  
Why does his voice shiver?: mosuke asked.  
Well morty isn't very at ease with ghosts.: yoh explained.  
I felt down on the ground, not because I felt weak, but I wanted to sit down but tripped over my own feet.  
Are you alright?: mosuke, yoh and butterfly asked me with concern.  
Yeah I'm fine, I just tripped over my own feet.: I said.  
Butterfly came over to me and helped me up.  
Thank you.: I thanked her.  
You do look like me you know.: she said.  
Well maybe morty has to be afraid of ghosts.: mosuke said angrily.  
Watch out, or else you are gonna get trouble with amidamaru!: morty threatened.  
You know amidamaru?: mosuke asked.  
Even butterfly looked surprised.  
Is amidamaru?: I asked her and she only replied with a nod.  
Morty hide behind the couch.  
Yeah kind of, but we want to know more about his past.: yoh said.  
You see it's very hard to figure him out, he is a very hard nut.: I continued.  
Butterfly sat down and didn't showed herself.  
Well she though that because I could feel her presence so I crawled to her.  
She was crying, crying about her friend.  
Are you alright?: I asked her.  
Yeah I'm fine.: she told me.  
Behind me yoh, morty and mosuke were talking about amidamaru's past.  
I asked butterfly if she had feelings for him.  
She bit her lip, not knowing what she had to say.  
I touched her shoulder and saw a glimp of her life.  
Afterwards I felt warm and fuzzy.  
Never mind I know enough.: I said.  
We both got up and yoh asked mosuke if he wanted to unite to make the sword of light again.  
I looked butterfly's fan and asked if she knew how to make a damaged fan.  
She said yes and in the look of her eyes I could see a hint of hope.  
Do you want to unite with me to make it ?: I asked.  
Butterfly only smiled.  
I was enough for me.  
Can I ask for any help here?: I asked.  
From?: morty asked.  
My mother.: I said.  
Well do you have anything from her?: yoh asked.  
No, but I do have a candle.: I said and grabbed a little tea light out my coat.  
Mother of souls, Please hear me, Come to help and guide me, To give this soul peace, CHIONE I ask for you, please show yourself infront of these to guide them.: I prayed.  
The tea light enlightened without any fire source.  
And there my mother was.  
So and how did you knew this trick?: my mom asked me.  
My heart told me.: I said.  
She looked at me with an understanding look.  
Butterfly, mosuke this is my mom chione. she can help you cross over when this is done .:I told them.  
And what if I don't want to?: butterfly asked.  
Then you can live with my daughter, I'm still searching for somebody who can protect her, because I can't protect her without any fire source.: my mom said.  
And you trust me enough to let me be with your daughter?: butterfly asked.  
You never killed somebody without any reason, you want to help your brother and friend cross over so they can be at peace, of course I want you to watch over my daughter, you are bonded with her since she knows you.: my mom explained.  
Okay, I will help your daughter until Mosuke and amidamaru are crossed over. after that we will see.: Butterfly said.  
Are you ready butterfly?: I asked her.  
Depends.: she told me.  
She turned into a little spirit ball.  
SPIRIT FORM, UNITY.: I yelled.  
Butterfly and I were united.  
Where can I find needle and thread?: we asked.  
After a lot of sewing and sticking plasters, we finished.  
Mosuke crossed over but butterfly wasn't ready yet.  
I bade my mother goodbye until we were on monument hill.  
We ran to monument hill with the sword of light and butterfly's fan.  
When we arrived at the top of monument hill we founded my mom and amidamaru.  
When yoh showed the sword of light to amidamaru, he couldn't believe his eyes.  
Is this, no it can't be, mosuke's best sword.: amidamaru said.  
Yeah yoh and mosuke worked together to make it for you.: morty said.  
I was worried sick of my friend mosuke and butterfly, but I think that butterfly is already at peace.: amidamaru said.  
You wished, I was worried about ami.: butterfly said a little bit snappy.  
Butterfly?: amidamaru reacted.  
AFTER ALL THESE YEARS AND YOU NEVER PAID A VISIT WHEN I WAS AT THE GEISHA HOUSE.: butterfly yelled at him.  
Amidamaru looked calm at her and smiled.  
It was nice to see you again.: amidamaru said.  
Well thanks to yoh mosuke finally calmed down for what happened, because he was blaming himself for it.: I said.  
Butterfly nodded in agreement.  
But where is he now?: amidamaru asked.  
He crossed over, he wanted to come but he was so ashamed that he kept you waiting for so long.: yoh told.  
Amidamaru began to laugh.  
Typical mosuke, if he doesn't show his face, he isn't afraid to lose it.: amidamaru said.  
Yoh smiled and lay the sword of light infront of amidamaru.  
Well there is no purpose here for you now right?, I'll leave this here, stay well.: yoh said and walked away.  
Morty followed him.  
I looked at butterfly and she looked happy.  
I said nothing and followed the guys.  
I walked to the stairs when I saw a big beam of light.  
Too bad, now I have to look for an other one.: I though.  
Yoh and morty were lower on the stairs but I didn't hear them.  
The only thing I heard was that happiness was over.  
I looked down and saw ryo, the guy who broke my mothers tombstone.  
My eyes widen and I looked for the fans I had.  
Meanwhile they ran up and yelled at me that I have to run.  
No not anymore, I had it with bullies.: I said dangerous.  
Ryo slammed me to the ground multiple times but I won't give up.  
I wasn't so strong with the fans in attacks, I still could protect myself.  
He slammed me this time in yoh's lap.  
Hi: was my reply.  
A last request?: ryo said.  
Yeah fuck off.: I said.  
Not possible.: ryo replied and slammed again.  
I got up and jumped up in the air, while yoh grabbed morty and jumped in the direction of the tombstones.  
NOBODY ELSE BELONGS HERE .:ryo yelled.  
That was it, I landed perfectly on my feet and charged at him.  
To bad that he saw me coming so he blocked my attack and continued his hunt for yoh and morty.  
They both hit the tombstone from amidamaru and I was slammed against the tree.  
I could hear something snap when I hit the ground.  
I tried to get up but I couldn't.  
I think my right ankle was twisted or at least sprained.  
Well toddlers play time is over.: ryo said.  
So you let us go?: yoh asked.  
No but you will be free.: ryo said.  
With a part of my willpower and acceptance from my body I charged at ryo once again.  
Too bad that it was hard for me to walk on my right foot.  
He blocked me easily.  
Spirit form, Unity.: I heard butterfly saying.  
I felt her power and strength in my muscles.  
Are you ready kyara?: she asked me.  
Always.: I said and holded my fans open.  
I charged one last time and used my fans as a knife and they cut of a piece of his hair.  
Yoh and amidamaru throwed him to the tree.  
That's a relieve.: yoh and butterfly said.  
You can say that again.: amidamaru and I said.  
Thank you butterfly.: I thanked.  
It was nothing, you could do it yourself if you know more about the art of fan fighting.: butterfly said.  
I felt on the ground because of my right ankle.  
Are you alright lady kyara?: amidamaru asked.  
Yoh rushed to my side.  
Yeah I'm fine, I just sprained my ankle and amidamaru, could you address me as kyto?: I replied.  
Kyto, why?: amidamaru asked.  
It's a nickname that is used because morty couldn't pronounce my full name right so he shortened to kyto, which is blown over to my family.: I explained.  
But how about morty?: I asked.  
Let's wake him up.: yoh said.  
I looked at morty and then smiled.  
may I?: I asked.  
Go ahead.: butterfly said.  
Morty?: I started.  
He began to wake up slowly.  
You've got detention.: I said soft and slow.  
WHAT!: Morty yelled.  
Kidding.: I said.  
Morty flipped because of it, but stopped when I felt on the ground again because of my ankle.  
Kyto, are you alright?: morty asked.  
Yeah I think I sprained my ankle.: I said trying to get up again.  
Butterfly helped me.  
Maybe you have to come with me, so my father can look at it.: Morty said.  
But your father uses for his company.: I said.  
Yeah that's true, but I know that he can't let you down because you saved my butt a couple of times .:morty said.  
Yeah that's true.: I said trying to walk around.  
It worked for two seconds, then I felt again.  
Luckily yoh catched me before I hit the ground again.  
Maybe I could give you a piggyback ride.: yoh said smiling.  
Sure.: I said and he put me on his back.  
The three of us walked to morty's house, talking about what happened and I complained about my ankle.  
Butterfly laughed me out when I said that I once tripped on school and felt from the stairs.  
It was painful, but I could laugh about it.  
When arrived at morty's house we split up, yoh going to his house and we inside.  
Morty's father looked in the hall and saw me jumping on one foot.  
He helped me to the kitchen and looked at it.  
Well I don't know what you did but it's bruised.: Morty's father said.  
Morty got some ice for the swelling.  
After the swelling decreased morty's father bandaged my ankle and helped me up to morty's room.  
Morty said that he would sleep on the couch in the living room, but I said that that wasn't needed, she would take the spare bed that was in morty's room.  
After changing in a pajama shirt from his mother I laid down on the bed and felt asleep, with butterfly guarding me.  
All the events of today rushed to my head, but the piggyback ride was the best from today.  
Could it be? neh not so soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Len and Shania

Last night I found butterfly, I helped at least one ghost cross over, fought again, twisted my right ankle and slept over at morty's.  
And nobody visited me because I couldn't come to school.  
I messaged taro this morning to ask him if he would tell aunt that I need to see the doctor.  
Aunt lovette picked me up this morning but I can't do a thing.  
We went straight to the doctor and said that it was bruised.  
Morty promised me to visit and he would try to get yoh with him.  
In the meantime I looked at the fan from butterfly and my new brought fan.  
How much do you know about these fans?: butterfly asked me.  
Not much, I think that these two are kind of sister fans.: I said.  
Kaiya and Ami.: butterfly said.  
Friend and forgiveness.: I said.  
Ahhah.: butterfly said.  
Are they sisters?: I asked.  
Well actually they are lovers.: butterfly explained.  
Ooh.: I said.  
When do you want your training ?: butterfly asked.  
Are you nuts, I just bruised my ankle!: I said resentful.  
And you think that I never had something, I trained even with a broken arm.: butterfly said snappy.  
You did that because you had to or because you wanted to?: I asked her.  
Mostly because I wanted to, but when I just broke my arm, amidamaru and mosuke came to me and said that even if I wanted to have a break, it would be better if I continued.: butterfly said.  
Then the doorbell ringed.  
That must be yoh.: I said.  
Euh no it isn't.: butterfly said.  
Who then?: I asked.  
The mailman.: butterfly said.  
I limped to the door.  
I opened it and saw that it was the mailman, with a package.  
Are you K Tsentoro?: he asked.  
Yeah that's me.: I replied.  
Sign here please.: he said.  
I signed and got the package.  
I limped back and opened it.  
I saw a lot of Styrofoam, hiding something.  
I looked closer and saw that it was a little present with a card on top.  
I read the card first.

Dear kyara,  
Your father and I never told you how much we care about you.  
But now it is the time to tell you something important.  
Fourteen years ago, the day that you was born, two ghosts came to us.  
My mother and your fathers mother.  
They predicted that you would grow up as a beautiful woman, but there was danger ahead.  
Somebody would steal you away from us, so he or she would have enough power to take over the world.  
So I sacrificed myself to protect you.  
The reason why we could see ghosts is that we are the one who had to bear the chosen one.  
I'm sorry you hear this now and not when I passed away, but we though it wouldn't be safe to tell you.  
You are the chosen one, the one who have to enter the shaman tournament and win to safe everybody.  
No matter what we will always love you and we are both happy to see how you have grown.

Love mom and dad.

I felt a tear rolling of my cheek.  
I laid the card next to me and opened the little present.  
A necklace with a heart amethyst in the centre and two aquamarine wings on the heart.  
I remembered that this necklace was shown on pictures from my grandma.  
I placed it around my neck.  
Then I heard the door bell again.  
I limped to the door again and opened it.  
It was yoh.  
Dude, it's 25 minutes past ten, why aren't you at school?: I asked leaning against the door.  
Yeah I didn't got to school today.: yoh said.  
Why?: I asked.  
I don't know.: he said.  
Want to come in?: I asked.  
Sure, how are you moving around with your ankle.: he asked.  
I let him in and closed the door.  
Like this.: I said and limped back to the living room.  
Ooh dammit, do you want something to drink?: I asked when I sat down on the couch.  
No I'm fine.: he said smiling.  
Well what do you want to do?: I asked him.  
I wanted to come over to amuse you, but I don't know how?: he answered honest.  
Great planning yoh.: butterfly said.  
Butterfly.: I said annoyed.  
What, he came to amuse you, yet he doesn't know how.: butterfly said.  
But that isn't a reason to act mean.: somebody said.  
Hi mom.: I said.  
A candle in the living room enlighten.  
Heey bumble bee.: my mother greeted me.  
Why bumble bee?: amidamaru asked and appeared.  
I petted bumblebee's when I was a little girl.: I said with a little blush.  
Yoh only smiled.  
Want to play on the Wii.: I asked.  
Sure what do you have?: yoh replied.  
I've got super smash bros brawl.: I said happy.  
Don't do it, she will destroy you.: my mother said kinda worried.  
Butterfly and amidamaru looked at chione like she was nuts.  
I started the Wii and grabbed the controllers.  
Do you want to play with an gamecube controller or a nunchuk?: I asked.  
I'll take the gamecube controller.: yoh said.  
After two hours of gaming something said food.  
I limped to the kitchen to make some food.  
What do you want?: I asked.  
Yoh came to the kitchen.  
What is this?: he asked while holding a bread.  
It's bread, we slice it to make sandwiches.: I said leaning against the counter.  
Can you make one or two?: yoh asked.  
Have you ever eaten sandwiches?: I replied while grabbing the bread.  
No.: yoh said.  
I looked at him with wide eyes.  
Right, what do you like?: I asked him.  
Do something.: he encouraged me.  
I smiled, grabbed a remote and pressed a button.  
Out of the blue some music began to play.  
How did you?: butterfly asked.  
I pressed play, so the music installation would start playing music, but I never know that I had this song.: I said.  
Is this Van Halen?: my mother asked.  
Maybe.: I said.  
My mom and I began to sing when it started.  
I was making sandwiches for me and yoh and aunt lovette, who will come home soon.  
Yoh smiled when I was performing a air guitar.  
What ?: I asked him.  
You look cute when you do that.: he said.  
I just smiled.  
I looked into the living room and saw that butterfly and amidamaru were sitting, not saying a word.  
Should I take this?: yoh asked.  
Yeah that would be handy.: I said and limped back to the couch.  
Yoh followed and sat down next to me, giving me my plate which was full with sandwiches.  
After lunch my mom disappeared and aunt lovette came in.  
I'm home.: she said.  
I'm still here.: I said back.  
From who is this card?: she asked.  
Dammit.:I said inside.  
It's from my mom about something.: I said.  
Ooh then I will leave it alone.: she answered.  
There are sandwiches in the kitchen.: I said.  
Alright and who is our guest?: aunt lovette asked.  
Mom this is yoh, the new guy.: I said.  
The music was playing softly on the background.  
And now?:I asked myself.  
What do you want to do?: butterfly asked.  
I don't know.: yoh and I said in unison.  
Butterfly rolled with her eyes.  
What?: I said.  
Did you made your homework ?: aunt lovette asked.  
For today, yes for tomorrow no.: I said.  
After talking with yoh for almost three hours about everything, he helped me get up to my room.  
There we talked even more.  
It was pretty nice to talk with a guy who didn't knew who breaking benjamin was, or even watched a disney movie.  
Yoh even taught me something about being a shaman.  
Around half past 4 morty arrived.  
He told me something about the homework.  
We played some board games and I asked them if they stayed for dinner.  
Morty said that he would eat at home, but yoh stayed.  
I asked him if he wanted to use the phone but he told me that he lived alone.  
I shrugged my shoulders and then taro came in my room.  
He saw amidamaru and butterfly and looked at me like he was going to faint.  
After dinner yoh left and told me that it was nice to meet my family.  
It's not everybody you know.: I said.  
Ooh yeah your father, did you heard something from him?: yoh asked.  
No not yet but I have the feeling that I will see him soon.: I said smiling.  
Yoh walked to the front door and I followed to say goodbye.  
But when yoh opened the door a man stood there.  
A candle in the hall enlighten and my mother appeared.  
Kisho.: my mother said happy and she was crying.  
Kyara, chione.: the man said.  
Dad?: I asked doubting him.  
Yoh didn't know what to do so he tried to get out of the way, but I was in his way and he felt because of it, taking me with him.  
Yoh layed on top of me and I felt his heartbeat and body warmth.  
We layed like that for almost 30 seconds but it felt like a hour.  
I could feel my body heating up which resulted in my blush.  
Yoh snapped back to earth and got up.  
He helped me back on my foot, because I can't walk on my right one.  
I'm sorry kyara.: yoh said.  
It doesn't matter, things like that happens.: I replied smiling.  
I let the man inside and said bye to yoh and amidamaru.  
I closed the door and looked at the man that was in the hall looking in the direction of my mother.  
Dad is that really you?: I asked softly.  
Kyara, it's to long that we saw each other.: the man said.  
He sounded like my father but his face didn't looked like his.  
Ooh kisho, thank god you are safe.: my mother said and hugged him.  
He placed his hands on the places where she held him.  
Then I knew it for sure, this man IS my father.  
Dad.: I yelled and limped to him to hug him.  
He hugged my back.  
What is that noi...: uncle makoto said irritated but stopped when he saw the 6.2 feet long man standing in the hall.  
Ooh my god, is that you kisho?: my uncle asked.  
My father released me and turned around to see his brother-in-law.  
Hello makoto.: he replied happy.  
Since when are you back on the streets.: makoto asked him.  
Since today, I was released by the judge because the prove said that I was innocent.: my father said.  
And why are you here?: uncle asked.  
Ooh do I need permission from you to go to my little girl.: my father said kinda snapping.  
I could understand him, after 5 months without seeing me.  
Please don't fight.: I said kinda scared.  
Butterfly must have felt it because she appeared in front of like she wanted to protect me.  
My father and my uncle glared at each other so bad that I limped to the stairs.  
Even there I could feel the tension of both of them.  
Taro came down from the stairs and looked at me.  
Who's that? : he asked.  
My dad.: I said bluntly.  
Ooh and he got in a fight with my father?: he asked.  
Yep, could you get aunt lovette?: I asked him  
Sure.: he said and walked to aunt lovette's work space.  
You know, I miss somebody.: I though.  
Eum dad where is shania?: I asked.  
I'll get her tomorrow, and then we get back in our own home.: he said.  
I smiled.  
Going back home, it felt unreal.  
After aunt lovette calmed them down, we drank some tea and my father brought me to my room.  
I told him everything what happened.  
I thought he would go frenzy when I told him that I ran to that snake riley instead of here, but he remained calm.  
Well it was good to tell everything and let it rest for ever.  
He told his story and after he was done, I hugged him.  
He said he needed some sleep and go to taro's room.  
There was a spare bedroom just in case.  
I said I love him and went to sleep.  
It was a hell of a day.

The next day I could go to school.  
At least uncle said that, and my father agreed.  
Ooh well, I was happy to go, hanging in house didn't cheer me up a bit.  
Yoh helped me to get up the stairs of school.  
After school he helped me off the stairs.  
I told him and morty that after today I would live somewhere else.  
I could walk a little bit on my right foot but it wasn't something pleasant.  
We walked to the park, hanging around in the shadow because of a heat wave, at least morty and I did.  
It's too hot to argue but yes I think you should take the threat seriously.: morty said.  
He told us about some weird guy and his threat.  
Are you sure he was talking about me, did he mention me by my name or something.: yoh replied.  
He was running like a maniac.  
Yeah how can you be sure he wasn't talking about me?: I asked him.  
No he never mentioned a name but.: morty said.  
So he could mean anybody.: yoh said still running.  
So who do you think he was talking about?:morty asked.  
I don't know mort, maybe me.: I said.  
KYTO!.: I heard somebody yell.  
Huh?: I replied.  
Then somebody came out of nowhere.  
Ooh heey shania.: I said happy.  
She smiled and then looked at morty.  
She was shorter than him even when she was 11.  
Kyara who is this?: butterfly asked appearing out of nowhere.  
This is shania, my half adopted sister.: I said.  
Half adopted?: everybody asked.  
Yeah she was an orphan when I met her so I asked my mom if we could adopt her.  
She said that she knew a couple that wanted a child but they couldn't got one.  
They adopted her and now I'm her guardian.: I told them.  
But still why does he deliver his own message.: yoh asked.  
Morty and I sighed.  
Btw what the bugle are you doing anyway.: I asked yoh.  
I'm beating the heat.: he replied.  
Right and when do you need to calm down?: I asked.  
Not.: yoh said.  
After 5 minutes yoh passed out from overheat.  
We cooled him down and got to an ice cream shack.  
There yoh drank a whole can of water.  
Damn not even I could do that.: I said looking at him.  
I ordered two banana ice creams, one for me and one for shania.  
Yoh ordered three strawberry ice creams.  
After they were brought to us, morty said that if he was gonna eat both of them, he would freeze his brain.  
I think he wouldn't get a brain freeze but faints again when he would go outside.: I said.  
Don't worry, one of them is for him.: yoh said and putted a miniature tombstone on the table.  
At least it looked like it.  
You must be out of your mind, you are gonna feed a bowl of ice cream to a miniature tombstone?: morty and shania asked.  
Yoh laughed and said: this isn't a tombstone guys, it's a monument, I carved it yesterday in shop class, it's for amidamaru.  
He ticked with his spoon against his bowl and out of nothing amidamaru appeared.  
I looked at shania who was looking at her ice cream.  
What's wrong shai? : I asked her.  
I know somebody who knows amidamaru, she is with me all the time.: she explained softly.  
Huh?: I replied.  
I can communicate with ghosts.: shania said kinda hurtful like it was a crime.  
That doesn't matter.: butterfly said appearing out of nowhere.  
Morty flipped a little bit when he saw butterfly appear.  
How can it be that you can summon butterfly without a monument?: yoh asked.  
I placed the fans on table.  
Butterfly is bound by this fan.: I said while I pointed at kaiya.  
I have this.: shania said and layed down a yellow dagger.  
NO WAY.: butterfly yelled.  
Amidamaru looked with wide eyes at the dagger.  
I looked at them like what-the-bugle-is-wrong-with-you look.  
This is miyuki's dagger.: shania said.  
Where did you get this?: butterfly and amidamaru asked.  
I found it at the old geisha house in this town.: shania said feeling guilty.  
Lady shania it's doesn't matter, I'm not alone anymore.: somebody said.  
Miyuki.: shania said softly.  
Then somebody appeared.  
A beautiful full grown woman like butterfly.  
Her blond hair and green/blue eyes were locked on her dagger.  
Miyuki?: butterfly asked silently.  
No response.  
Miki?: amidamaru tried.  
Miyuki turned around and saw butterfly and amidamaru.  
Her eyes began to fill them with tears.  
I looked at shania and saw that she was on the edge of crying to.  
Ooh shania.: I said to myself and I hugged her.  
Butterfly did the same with miyuki.  
Shania started to cry, spilling all her tears out.  
After a while she calmed down and we ate our ice cream.  
We walked in the direction of our homes.  
Yoh and morty followed us so we would be safe home, like real gentleman would do.  
Shania and I didn't speak.  
When we arrived at a crossover morty began to panic, butterfly and miyuki growled and I felt something unpleasant. Morty told us that that guy that was standing on the other side was the guy who he saw on monument hill.  
The light turned green and we walked in the direction of the small guy.  
Yoh greeted him, but he said that something like I am gonna crush you like a nut.  
I glared at him and said that IF he would do something that could mean yoh's death, I would hunt him down and let him fall so painfully that his ego was blown to the ring of Saturn.  
He only laughed at this.  
And who are you bringing with you?: He asked me.  
Butterfly and miyuki were next to me and shania held my hand.  
Enough ghosts to hunt you.: I answered deadly.  
He looked at me like I was joking, to bad for him I really meant it.  
Well we will see who is better tonight, you with your samurai or me, at monument hill.: he said when he turned back to yoh.  
Kyto, what are you gonna do?: I heard butterfly ask.  
I only smiled and then she knew.  
We continued our walk to my home.  
Shania told them see you later, but I only looked at yoh and amidamaru.  
They would need our help, I could feel it.  
When we walked inside my old home I could smell dinner.  
We all ate something and then shania went to bed.  
Is something bothering you kyto?: my father asked me.  
It's about something that happened on the way home.: I answered.  
My ankle didn't felt better, but I could get over the pain.  
I grabbed my bag and searched my fans.  
I found them and walked to the garden.  
Butterfly, How long do I have to master at least one attack.: I asked her.  
The first one, I think about two hours.: she answered me.  
That's not quick enough.: I told myself.  
Can you learn me though unity?: I asked her.  
Yes I can, but it would be hard.: she said .  
I would take that chance.: I said and we went into unity.  
After one hour practice I mastered two minor attacks and one major attack.  
Dad, I'm going to monument hill.: I said.  
Not alone.: he told me.  
No dad I'm taking butterfly with me.: I told him.  
He looked at me with a lot of worry in his eyes.  
Don't worry, I'll meet morty around the corner.: I said to calm his worry.  
It worked, he let me go.  
I ran down the street and saw morty and yoh walking the way I would go when I'm going to monument hill.  
Guys wait up.: I yelled at them.  
Yoh and morty turned around.  
I can't say it's too dangerous so go back?: yoh asked me.  
Nope, I'm gonna hurt him big time if he is gonna kill you.: I said.  
But do you know for sure..: morty began.  
Morty, I have a feeling that I need to be there to protect you both, but yoh more then you.: I said.  
How can you feel that? : morty asked me.  
I don't know, my heart says that I need to protect him.: I said.  
I have the same feeling.: butterfly said.  
How can that be?: morty asked.  
If somebody feels a need to do, you can try to stop it, but when it is so strong then you can't stop it anymore.: butterfly explained.  
We walked to monument hill, but when we arrived we saw ryo and the dead enders and that brat.  
The brat had a strange double knife on a stick aiming on ryo.  
Yoh held the end of that thing.  
I think ryo got your point.: yoh said.  
I know he has a big mouth, but I rather have him then you.: I said hateful.  
Hmm, I'm glad you're here.: the brat said.  
Ryo could you excuse us for a moment? : yoh asked him.  
Ryo nodded and hide behind the bushes.  
So which time does the party starts?: yoh asked.  
Well since you are here I would say now.: the brat said.  
I held my fans tightly in my hands.  
I've heard of you yoh and the long line of legendary shamans that proceeded you, your grandfather is legendary and so was his father before him, what doesn't make sense is that all these generations of shamans came together to produce you, you and amidamaru are a bad joke compared to all your ancestors.: the brat said.  
I glared at him.  
And as for you kyara tsentoro, too bad from your mother she would be a great shaman, you on the other hand are a very bad joke, you can't be serious to fight with fans do you?: he taunted me.  
If you only knew my whole story, you shall see how great I will be and how strong I will become with these fans.: I replied back.  
Kyto, stay out of it, he is trying to anger you.: yoh said.  
No yoh, I'm not gonna hold down because mister-I-know-it-all is trying to test me.: I said.  
Yoh hugged me.  
Stay out of it, you are not fully healed.: yoh whispered in my ear while he was still hugging me.  
He broke the hug and pushed me out of the way.  
The brat called forth his ghost named bason, while yoh called for amidamaru.  
I looked at the hill and saw a small light.  
Butterfly?: I started.  
Yeah?: she replied.  
Did you ever used a healing spell?: I asked her.  
No.: she answered doubting.  
Do you trust me?: I asked her.  
One hundred percent.: she said.  
Butterfly spirit form, unity.: I whispered.  
We united and I began to chant a minor healing spell.  
My ankle felt like new and I hide behind the motor.  
I opened my fans just in case.  
The two shamans united with their spirits and they began to charge at each other.  
Yoh fought like amidamaru would and the brat fought hard.  
It was hard to stay out of it.  
Well I had to run or else I was split in two.  
Wait, wait for the moment.: butterfly said.  
I waited.  
Now fan block.: butterfly said.  
I used ami to block the impact and it worked.  
Then I ran to the side.  
It's time for absolute compliance.: the brat said.  
What does that mean?: I asked myself.  
Now give me one hundred percent power.: the brat said to his ghost.  
His eyes began to shine.  
The brat began to charge at yoh, I wanted to interrupt but something was holding me down.  
Yoh was hit and he was slammed into a tombstone that broke.  
Then he flew further for about 15 feet.  
Ooh no.: morty said.  
I felt anger and hurt in my body.  
Screaming to let out, but I remained at my place.  
Yoh got up.  
The brat used his final attack.  
I didn't saw what happened, but I felt a sting in my heart.  
It was very painful.  
Yoh felt to the ground.  
Morty and ryo looked with wide eyes.  
I felt rage building.  
Kyto?: butterfly asked.  
I nodded in response.  
Attack?: she asked.  
One nod was enough.  
I began to charge.


	4. Chapter 4: Let the past be the past

I sat in the hospital, my right arm was bandaged.

I cried, nobody was around.

Morty and ryo saved yoh, but I couldn't control my anger anymore.

I charged at him but he hit me when I used a fan blast to avoid him.

He never got hurt by one of my attacks, I wasn't so lucky.

Ryo and his gang surrounded him and he ran away.

I jumped behind B-boy and we rode to the hospital.

Mostly for yoh.

I still blamed myself for it.

Before I sat down here I called my dad and told him that I was in the hospital and that everything was fine with me, but yoh needed my support so I would stay here until he would wake up.

He said that I was like him, always in trouble and always looking out for others.

In my ears I heard Without You from Three Days Grace but it was soft.

I felt so guilty to let it happen.

Kyto, it isn't your fault.: butterfly said.

I kept telling myself that it WAS my fault.

It couldn't be your fault.: butterfly said.

Why not?, I had to help him before that brat attacked.: I said.

You can't go back in time, what happened, happened.: somebody said.

I looked up and saw ryo looking at me.

A pretty girl like you shouldn't be so sad, the doctor said he would be alright.: ryo told me.

That's nice to hear, but it is my fault that it came so far.: I said sadly.

Don't blame yourself for something you couldn't see coming.: ryo said.

I looked at him, his tall body made me feel small while I sat down here.

Promise me one thing ryo.: I said.

What?: ryo replied.

When I am away, please watch over yoh and morty.: I said.

When I'm around I will do that.: he said.

Thank you.: I thanked him.

But where are you going to then?: ryo asked.

I need to learn more about my roots, I'm going to the geisha house.: I said.

When?: he asked.

After yoh forgave me.: I said looking away.

I didn't want him to see how broken I already was.

Well goodbye.: ryo said.

See you later.: I replied and stood up.

I walked to yoh's room.

His eyes were closed and the bandages around his waist and shoulder weren't bloody.

I walked in and saw amidamaru, who was blaming himself.

You did what you could amidamaru.: I said softly.

It's my fault, I made a beginners mistake.: he said.

So did I.: I replied sadly.

I could feel his eyes on my skin.

I made the mistake that I didn't stopped him in the first place.: I said and I looked down.

He made up his mind that he would fight, it's not your fault.: amidamaru said to comfort me.

I let a tear fell on my hand.

I sworn myself that I would protect everybody from bullying, but now I failed.: I said softly.

I could feel my cheek burning.

I looked up to see butterfly.

Butterfly was crying!

I looked with wide eyes at her.

I can't take it anymore, your blaming yourself for something you shouldn't blame yourself for, you can't protect everybody you love.: she said.

I was frozen.

Amidamaru flew to butterfly to hold her.

I was having a major guilt trip here, but I need to get over it and let it rest.

I grabbed the chair and settled it in front of the bed.

After crying so much I felt tired so I laid my head on my good arm that was lying on the bed and closed my eyes.

With my left hand I searched for yoh's hand, to let him know when he wake up, he wouldn't be alone.

I felt asleep, but I could swear I felt some tears rolling over my arm.

The next thing I could remember was that I was lying in the same bed as yoh and that morty was on the chair.

Yoh was sitting and probably I laid against his chest.

How did I?: I began.

Guilty.: butterfly said.

How?: I asked.

Too easy to take over.: she said.

I sighed.

Anyway, I'm glad you are not crying anymore.: butterfly said.

Sorry butterfly for blaming myself, it's just that I'm not used to the I-want-to-kill-people-because-they-are-weak thinking.: I said.

No you know the I-am-gonna-break-every-girlfriends-spirit-so-they-have-to-obey-me thinking.: butterfly said.

I know her for two of three days and she already knew everything about me.

I sighed again.

I remembered that I was still laying against yoh and the though of that made me fuzzy.

I got up very quickly and sat down on the non used space, my legs hanging over the edge.

Do you want to talk about it?: morty asked.

I though about it, it would be better if they knew, but I don't want that our friendship is hanging on what I experienced.

Only if you promise me to accept the fact that I don't want to want to be treated differently.: I said.

Promise.: the two unknowing guys said.

I toke a deep breath.

It all started five month and as I recall twenty days.: I started.

I was in the hospital because my mom was here because of a lung infection.

They tried but the antibiotic didn't hit on.

She suffered a painful death, but she told me to be strong and she would be next to me wherever I would go.

My father left the room and she began to tell things like how much she loved me and how painful this goodbye was for her.

I didn't want it to believe when her heart stopped.

I was in peace with it, but I wanted her back.

After she was buried on monument hill, the police came.

They said that my dad was accused for rape and murder.

My dad told me that I had to go to taro, but I didn't listen and ran to at that moment boyfriend riley.

He protected me from harm for about 2 months.

But then he saw how broken I was and he tried to break me even more.

He started with calling names like slut and bitch.

I told him once to stop with it and he did, for three days, then he began again.

Even in front of his friends he called me like that.

Then I would ran to the kitchen and mac followed me, to comfort me.

After three weeks he began to yell at me without any reasons.

That lasted for two weeks because after that he began to hit me.

First softly like a correction but later on with more force.: I told them.

Yeah I remember that, you really looked unhealthy back then.: morty said.

I looked at the floor.

And I was afraid that somebody would see the bruises so I skipped P.E. a lot.: I told.

There is more isn't ?: yoh asked.

Yes the worst is yet to come.: I said softly and sat down in a knee hugging position.

I wanted to hide my face but then my story wouldn't been good to hear.

I didn't know which day it was because they all looked the same.: I continued.

What I do remember was that riley called mac to play games.

Mac told him that he would be there around nine because he had to help his parents.

Riley said that wouldn't be a problem, he needed to make some homework.

I was already finished and I was watching TV.

Riley hit my head and said that I needed to make his homework.

Afraid as I was I obeyed and made it like he did it.

I had the chance to ran away when I said I would do some groceries but I never though about it.

His parents were very kind to me, I couldn't believe why riley was so mean.

After getting everything I went back.

It was around seven so his parents would be home soon.

And when I got in the kitchen I heard the front door.

I'm home his mother yelled.

I replied with me too.

We made dinner and then I took a shower.

I was drying my hair after I dressed myself in my pajama when riley came in.

He looked not like himself, more like a devil had taken over.

He began to touch me everywhere, I was hoping he wouldn't rape me.

Too bad my hope was crushed when he slid his hand under my shirt.

I wanted to get away from there but he held me on a way that I could never escape him.

He wanted to kiss me but I bit his tongue.

He released me and I ran to the front door.

He was quicker then me and kicked me when I was almost at the door.

He grabbed my pulses and tied them together.

After he did that he threw me to the ground.

He never expected that I kicked him in his nuts.

Right know it was a quarter past eight in the evening.

He got up again and hunted me while I was crawling to the phone.

He grabbed the rope and told me if I cooperate he would be gentle.

He pulled me to the living room and placed me on the couch.

I was so afraid that I cried.

I didn't want to lose my virginity yet.

He undressed his lower body and ripped my underwear.

I cried even more and yelled no please don't.

It won't hurt if you cooperate he told me.

But then the front door opened.

Mac got a spare key when they went on vacation a long time ago.

He would give water to the plants and when they got back riley's parents told him to keep the key.

Riley? Where are you.: he yelled.

Riley was lowering himself so he could enter me, but I yelled and screamed.

I could hear mac's feet running to the living room.

Riley slapped me hard in my face and threatened that if I won't shut up he would rape me even more.

But then I heard the door from the living room and saw mac.

Dude what are you doing?: he asked riley.

I wanted to have some fun.: he replied.

I looked at mac with pleading eyes.

Mac hit riley with his fist and came to my side.

He released me and I begged him softly to get me out of here.

He heard the fear in my voice and nodded.

Riley got back on his feet again and tried to grab me, but mac saw it coming and hit him on his solar plexus so he wouldn't get up for a while.

Mac placed me on his back and we got away from that place.

The next day I called his parents to tell them what happened.

After that I never heard from them any more.: I ended my story.

I looked at yoh and then morty.

Morty was looking down but yoh was still looking at me.

How can somebody do something like that?: amidamaru asked.

I don't know amidamaru, I don't know.: I said.

But that was the past.: I said trying to act happy.

They didn't buy it.

I felt a bad vibe.

I walked to the window, yoh followed me.

And there he was, the brat.

I could feel him smiling, his eyes showed it all.

Morty complained when yoh said he would fight again.

Morty, you can't stop him anyway.: I said.

I try to lean on my right arm, but the second I did that I regretted it.

I flinched in pain.

Morty and yoh saw that I reacted on the pain that I felt.

Are you alright?: morty asked.

Yeah, but I shouldn't have done that.: I said.

After a while we walked to a park and there was the brat.

Humph I must say I'm rather surprised to see that you and your samurai didn't flee on the first train out of town.: the brat said.

And miss our reunion.: yoh replied.

I wanted to say something, but I remained silent.

The brat tried to taunt yoh and then called for his ghost, bason.

Yoh called forth amidamaru, I called forth butterfly, but that was only for morty's sake.

They united with their spirit and I stayed out of the way, this time.

They began to fight.

I watched how yoh and that brat fought, I hated to admit the brat fights good.

Yoh ran into the woods, morty and I followed.

The brat was talking rubbish about how a spirit can't be a friend and etcetera.

I was getting annoyed by this.

The brat used a attack and set yoh flying.

That brat did a perfect skill attack.: butterfly said.

A what?: I asked her.

A perfect skill attack, it's a attack that is mastered by shaman and spirit, learned by an ancestor.: butterfly explained.

Yoh landed on his good shoulder.

YOH!: I yelled when he hit the ground.

Amidamaru and yoh were detached from each other.

No kyto, this time they have to do it alone.: butterfly said when I wanted to interfere.

I'm alright.: yoh said.

I quite doubt you're alright.: the brat said.

Yoh and amidamaru looked at his direction.

You did survived, but that merely delays the enethable.: the brat continued while walking out the shadows.

What now?: yoh asked.

I'm not sure yoh, I did not see any weaknesses.: amidamaru said.

You really are a great warrior amidamaru, the problem is that I'm not good enough, you should go: yoh said smiling.

I could see he had a difficult time here.

Amidamaru looked at him with a stern face.

You should move on and join your good friend mosuke, believe me it's the best thing you could do now.: yoh continued.

What? He's going?: morty exclaimed.

I looked at butterfly, but something wasn't right, she was too relaxed.

I don't think that amidamaru is gonna leave right now.: butterfly said.

Explain.: I replied softly.

Well he can't go on without his sister's permission.: she replied in the same whisper that I used.

His sister?: I exclaimed softly but loud enough to hear the surprise in my voice.

I'll tell you later.: she whispered back.

You are still my guardian ghost amidamaru, lenny can't take you while I'm still standing, I'll try and hold him off for as long as it takes while you get out of here, it's one thing for me to lose, that's a chance I took willingly, but I can't let him capture you, I want you to know that is was a true honor to fight by your side, goodbye amidamaru.: yoh said.

The brat named lenny said something and began to charge but stopped for a reason.

When I looked at the direction of yoh I saw why.

Amidamaru stood protective in front of yoh, just how I stood last night, but amidamaru glared at the brat.

Get out of here amidamaru, while you can.: yoh yelled at him

No, I will not leave you alone to face an enemy you can not defeat, we entered in this together my friend and together we will finish, I shall stand by you, win or lose.

Now yoh let us focus one more time, let our energy flow and merge together as we go forth into battle as one.: amidamaru told him.

I smiled.

Yeah let's do it.: yoh said with passion in his voice.

The lenny brat said more rubbish and this time I couldn't stop myself.

Jealous aren't you?: I said.

I didn't think he heard me because he charged at yoh.

Yoh and amidamaru were in unity again and I could feel how they became one.

They dodged his attack and send him flying.

He landed on his feet.

Brat begin to charge but was blocked by yoh and amidamaru.: I said like a sports reporter.

Butterfly face palmed.

The brat was flying again but he landed safely on the ground.

He said something but I couldn't hear it.

Nothing is impossible with the right spirit on your side.: yoh said.

Something caught my eye, but when I looked closer I felt on my right arm.

I held it tightly, damn it hurt like hell.

Then I saw shania.

I knew she saw me, because she ran away.

I heard somebody fall on the ground.

Then I heard somebody else fall and morty almost yell yoh, yoh.

I got up and saw that brat's weapon was broken.

Butterfly, can you get miyuki and ask her and shania to ask my father if he could give us a ride to the hospital.: I asked her.

She nodded and came back within 5 minutes.

After 10 minutes my father arrived and I helped him to get yoh in the car.

But instead of the hospital we drove to my house, not that it was a problem.

My father brought yoh to my room and laid him on my double sized bed.

I told morty he could sleep in here on the double sized bed, that I would take the bunk bed.

Morty refused the offer and told me that he would take the bunk bed.

Are you sure?: I asked him.

Positive.: he said smiling.

I gave him a pajama and grabbed one for myself too.

I walked to the bathroom to change.

I heard a knock on the door.

Yeah.: I replied.

Where do you sleep?: I heard my dad ask.

In my own bed, don't worry, butterfly would guard me.: I said.

Alright, sleep well bumble bee.: my dad said.

Thank you dad, sleep well.: I replied.

I changed into a purple sweatpants and a black tank top.

When I entered my room I saw shania lying with morty on the bunk bed, both asleep.

I smiled and saw miyuki, butterfly and amidamaru looking at me.

Everything is gonna be alright, I feel it.: I said softly.

Butterfly nodded and signed to the others to go.

I placed myself in my bed, but I couldn't resist to get close to yoh.

When I wanted to fall asleep I could here softly music.

I got out bed and saw my iPod lying on the ground, playing something.

I grabbed it and unlocked it, the song that was playing was over, the next song was Lost In You from Three Days Grace.

I plugged my skull candy's in my ear and listened while I crawled back into bed.

I was closer to yoh then I was a couple of moments ago, but that didn't matter.

I felt asleep next to him never hearing that the song was ended.

My father looked in my room and saw that the light was still burning.

He turned it off and went to bed.

This would be the last easy night for a long time, but I'm happy to be around with the people I hold dearly.


	5. Chapter 5: sundrops and rainshine what?

It was very early in the morning when a Young girl came into town.

Her appearance was kinda different.

But no one can prepare us for what she had in mind for her guy.

Kyto, kyto, wake up.: butterfly whispered in my ear.

Let me sleep, at least five more minutes.: I protested and turned around.

She is hopeless in the morning.: butterfly said to somebody.

May I try it?: I heard somebody ask.

Try, it won't work.: butterfly said.

KYARA GET YOU LAZY ASS OUT OF BED AND WAKE UP.: somebody, I guess it was miyuki yelled at me.

I growled and curled up like a little ball.

Damn, how can she sleep like that?: I heard amidamaru talk.

Well not if you continue to talk that loud.: I though.

I relaxed back to my original position .

I could feel an arm snake around my waist.

I tensed a little bit.

Don't worry, it's me.: I heard yoh whisper in my ear.

I relaxed back and looked at my alarm that stood on the nightstand next to my bed.

It was six o'clock.

How can my iPod lay there?: I asked myself when I saw it lying there.

It was suddenly very quiet, no ghost made a sound.

Then I heard my dad yell for me.

I walked to the door and replied with: what?.

Somebody is here, to speak with yoh.: he said.

Yoh still laid in bed, but his eyes were open.

Butterfly looked at me with big eyes.

What?: I said soundlessly.

How can you get out of bed like that.: she replied soundlessly.

I made a I-don't-know face and looked at morty and shania.

Shania was still asleep and at the look of morty he didn't mind the company.

It looked like he was very happy to have shania next to him.

It looked cute.

I grabbed my iPod and walked down the stairs.

There stood a girl with a black dress, blond hair and a red bandana.

Butterfly followed me but when she saw the girl she froze.

What's wrong butterfly?: I asked her when I felt the coldness around me.

Huh, nothing.: she replied when she snapped out of it.

Hello, I'm kyara who are you?: I asked the girl.

I'm anna kyōyama.: she said cold.

Do you want something tot drink?: I asked nicely.

Yeah a fresh juice.: she said kinda demanding.

Alright, could you follow me to the kitchen?: I replied.

She nodded and followed.

I made some fresh orange juice and grabbed some milk for myself.

Do you want something to eat?: I asked while I was making some breakfast.

No thank you.: she said cold.

I heard something on the stairs and guessed that shania woke up.

I plugged my iPod in the dock station in the living room and turned on the music installation.

GOOD MORNING.: shania yelled when she entered the kitchen.

Anna glared at her.

Shania hided behind me and whispered that she was scared.

Out of nowhere butterfly and miyuki appeared.

Is everything alright, lady shania?: miyuki asked worriedly.

Butterfly growled a little bit at anna.

She is just a child.: butterfly said angrily.

Guys, calm down.: I said.

Then yoh and morty came through the door, but when yoh saw anna he froze.

h-h-hi anna.: yoh stuttered.

You know her?: morty, butterfly and amidamaru asked.

Yeah.: yoh said scratching the back of his head.

I'm his fiancée.: anna said sternly.

That was a smack in my face.

Morty yelled something, but I couldn't hear that.

I was sucked into my own little and now broken world.

Everything looked old and almost broken in there.

And I was sitting on the stone floor, holding myself tightly.

Looking at the what once was a painted wall full of stars, butterflies and bumble bees.

The dress that I wore in here was torn and ripped and dirty.

Like everything had turned against me.

Then I felt something that sucked me back to reality.

Shania was pulling my sweat pants.

I looked at her and I could see the pain she had in her eyes.

Kyto?: I heard somebody ask me.

I looked in the direction of the voice and saw it was yoh who called me.

Hm?: I replied.

Well do you want that sandwich?: he asked smiling.

I smiled a little and handed him my plate.

Aren't?: butterfly whispered.

Take it, I'm not hungry anymore.: I said.

Anna glared at me for a reason, I couldn't understand.

Was she jealous or something.

I'm going to change, can you handle the rest shay?: I asked her.

She looked at anna for a second and then nodded.

I walked the stairs and went to my room.

I grabbed my school outfit and changed..

I looked at the necklace my mom gave me.

Out of nothing my computer started.

I looked at it and it looked like it had his own will now.

iTunes started and played sitting down here from lene marlin.

I felt like that now that anna girl was in sight.

I felt tears rolling so I walked to the bathroom and locked myself into my own world.

How much I wanted to stop, I couldn't.

After a while I heard a knock on the door.

Kyto, are you here?: I heard yoh ask getting me back into reality again.

I looked at myself in the mirror and saw how I looked.

You could see that I cried.

Yeah but don't come in.: I replied.

Anna isn't so bad.: yoh replied.

Kinda claiming don't you think?: I asked him.

Well I made her a promise long ago and since then she became like that if it involves me.: yoh explained.

Why did you even do that?: I asked him bluntly.

I don't know.: he said.

I smiled a little.

By the way, how was that sandwich?: I asked him.

Delicious.: he replied happy.

That's good.: I replied.

May I come in now?: he asked.

I looked again in the mirror.

Why do you want that?: I asked him.

Something is telling me that you need a hug.: he replied.

I face palmed in my mind.

He was right, I needed a hug, but I also value my life.

Ooh well, how much can one hug do?

I opened the door and tripped over my feet again, it happens to much.

Yoh caught me and help me to get on my own feet.

I hugged him tightly.

He returned it with equal force.

It felt so good, but I knew that he never would be mine.

Wait, why did I though like that, he is one of my best friends, I never could accept him as a lover.

We both broke the hug and I began to poke him on his good shoulder and ran away.

He followed me but wasn't quick enough.

Too bad I never though I would fall of a stairs again.

I felt down when I forgot that I was running downstairs.

I tripped over my feet again and felt with speed from the stairs and felt on my butt.

Shania, morty and butterfly came running out the kitchen to look what happened.

Kyto are you alright?: yoh asked me.

I began to laugh.

Kyara is everything alright?: morty asked.

Tears from laughing formed in my eyes.

Butterfly began to laugh to for some strange reason.

My father came out of his office and looked at me and butterfly.

A candle enlighten and my mom appeared.

What happened? :my father asked.

Kyto felt from the stairs.: yoh said.

Is she alright?: my father asked.

We don't know, she is like this since she hit the floor.: shania said.

And butterfly is like that after she began.: miyuki said.

They are destined to be together, they can feel each others pain and happiness.: anna said.

I slowly stopped laughing and get up.

Yoh came down from the stairs and looked at me.

What ?: I asked.

You got everybody worried.: yoh said.

Sorry, but this was such a stupid action that it was too funny.: I explained.

Are you alright?: shania asked.

Yeah shay, I'm fine, only my butt hurts a little bit.: I said.

Never do that again will you?: anna asked cold.

No I won't do it again on purpose.: I said.

She glared at me and I glared back.

Shorty, get a glass juice for me.: anna demanded.

Who do she thinks that she is.: I asked myself.

After my drink we leave yoh.: she said.

I walked into the kitchen with morty on my tail.

Though the kitchen you could go outside to the back yard.

There I grabbed a lost stone and threw that stone away.

She got guts to boss somebody in MY house.: I said angrily.

Calm down kyara, she will leave soon.: morty said to calm me down.

Yeah and then, the next time when yoh is here to hang out, she would boos your and my ass around because she want to be treated like a queen.: I said hateful.

Then yoh came to the backyard.

Sorry for her behavior, she can be a little bit bossy.: yoh said.

A LITTLE!: I flipped.

Kyara, think about your blood pressure.: morty tried.

Yoh took a step back.

IF SHE THINKS SHE CAN BOSS ME AROUND LIKE A WAITRESS, SHE CAN FLY TO THE FIRST RING OF THE HELL.: I yelled.

Then it became black in front of my eyes, like someone took away my eyesight.

I remembered that I hit the grass, but after that nothing.

The next thing I knew was that I woke up in the living room.

There were shania, miyuki and butterfly.

What happened? :I asked.

We don't know, morty said that you flipped about something yoh said and fainted.

Where are yoh, amidamaru and morty?: I asked.

Off to school.: butterfly said.

Ooh.: I said disappointing.

How do you feel?: somebody asked in my mind

I'm fine, I think.: I replied in mind.

You think?, you have to know it for sure.: the voice said.

Why?: I asked.

Because the world needs you, you are the chosen one, the one that have to become shaman queen, to bring the world in balance again.: the voice said.

The what?: I replied surprised.

Begin your training under the keen eye of your mother, and if you are finished, go to yohmei, he will help you further.: the voice said.

Who are you?: I asked.

The first guardian of the king of spirits.: the voice said and fade away.

Do you want something?: butterfly asked.

No, only time to think.: I replied.

I stood up and walked to the door of my fathers office.

I hesitated to knock, but I did it.

Come in.: he said.

I opened the door and looked at my father.

What's wrong bumble bee, you look troubled.: he said.

Dad, can I ask you something about shaman things?: I asked looking to the ground.

Of course.: he replied.

Who is the king of spirits, and why am I the chosen one?: I asked him quickly.

He sighed.

I knew this day would come, I only hoped it wouldn't be so soon.: he said.

A candle enlighten and my mother appeared, looking troubled and calm at the same time.

Kyara honey, did somebody ever told you about the first guardian of the king of spirit?: my mother asked.

She was the one that talked to me.: I said feeling a little bit guilty.

My mom and dad looked at each other.

There was tension in the room after I spoke.

Butterfly came to me, but I never called her.

Kyto, what is going on here?: butterfly asked.

My dad looked at me with a look in his eyes that I didn't knew.

Every five hundred year there is a tournament for shamans like you only.: my mother began.

And in every tournament there has to be a winner, or in this a king or queen.: my father continued.

The king of spirits wants a strong shaman to unite with, to guide the world in which direction the shaman wants, but after five hundred years there has to be a new king or queen.: my mom said.

But every five hundred years there has to be a new guardian to guide the shaman king or shaman queen.: my father said.

How can you know who the next guardian is?: I asked.

I wished I didn't.

Well normally it's a human who had a terrible past and have a birthmark of a little feather in her neck.: my father said.

But this time it's a shaman.: my mother said.

And the problem is?: I asked.

That he or she can do whatever she wants when he or she will became the shaman king or queen, without a guardian to guide.: my mother answered.

So that would result in the destruction of this world.: I said.

Yes.: my father said.

Well off you go, you need to make some homework.: my father said.

I wanted to complain but I didn't.

After it you will continue your training with me.: butterfly said.

Ooh man, this day would be hell.

In the evening I laid down on my bed and I got a speech from butterfly about concentrating.

Butterfly, I'm sorry but I couldn't concentrate today because what happened this morning.: I said.

TRY harder.: butterfly said.

Poor kyto, being pushed by butterfly.: miyuki said giggling.

Shut up miyuki, today I've ran twenty-five miles, did sixty push and sit ups, practiced twenty times every fan attack I mastered, trained more attacks that I didn't mastered and made my homework .: I said explaining my day.

Damn butter, you aim high, higher then when you trained me.: miyuki said.

I know, but here is more at stake.: butterfly said.

Kyara, are you here?: shania asked when I heard her standing in front of my door.

Yeah come in.: I said.

Shania came in with a plate full of food.

Are you hungry?: she asked.

Strangely I didn't had any hunger, but I would eat at least something.

After I was done I took a shower and went to bed.

This ritual repeated itself but school was included too for at least a week.

Yoh and I would run together after school, it made it easier and a lot better.

Mostly I would change on school and ran with him to his house where he changed and ran with me.

Butterfly didn't had any problems with it, but anna would complain about that I would hold yoh down and be better then him.

Butterfly would say that that is nonsense because yoh had shaman training since he could walk and I would have training since now.

That putted anna back on her place.

I stayed over one time in the weekend so yoh and I could train together.

That could give me more time to find out where I had to look for more clues about butterfly's past at the geisha house.

Yoh putted his weights around his pulses and ankles and I did some stretch exercises outside as warming up.

Yoh came out and he and anna walked together to the front gate were I stood ready to go with a bottle of water.

Yoh asked anna if she wanted anything special for dinner tonight.

Anna said that it was yoh's decision.

Alright then double cheeseburgers with chips and apple sauce it is.: yoh said and ran away.

Heey wait a second.: I said when I ran behind him.

We ran though the park and there we meet up with morty.

So our sweet anna still has amidamaru captured?: morty asked.

Poorly enough yes, I get him back when her training is done.: yoh said.

Do I have to ask shania if she could steal his monument?: I asked panting a little.

No not necessary.: yoh said.

Well she got you like a puppet on a string.: morty said.

How about you?: I replied.

Touché.: morty said.

Well butterfly's training isn't like paradise to help you.: I said.

Ooh yeah?: morty asked.

c-could we stop f-for a mom-ment?: I asked panting and stopped

What's wrong?: morty asked.

I have a *pant pant* heavy feeling *pant pant* in my throat.: I said obviously panting.

I drank some water and coughed like a seal.

Well that sounds healthy.: morty said sarcastic.

Yeah I know.: I said back.

After 5 minutes of getting myself together we continued.

Morty talked about a escape plan and I laughed.

Then a strange ghost pointed somewhere.

Ooh she probably heard us and changed course, now I have to run even more.: yoh complained.

We have how many already done?: I asked.

About twenty-eight miles.: butterfly said.

So only two miles for me left.: I said.

No seven miles.: butterfly said.

I complained but continuing my course.

I followed my two best friends and ended at a river.

I think we are done.: yoh said.

Or maybe she want you to swim to the other side, you know like a triathlon.: morty said.

Yeah she mentioned it.: yoh said.

I felt a uneasy presence, and I was not referring to anna.

I looked around and saw six cloaked man standing.

Morty and yoh looked at the same direction as I did.

Friends of you?: morty asked.

These are nobodies friends.: yoh answered.

I was afraid of that.: morty said.

Morty get out of here.: yoh said.

And then the cloaked man jumped in the air and attack yoh and me.

They hit yoh, but I was to quick for them.

Yoh are you alright?: I asked.

Let's get out of here.: morty said.

No, I'm done with running for today.: yoh said.

But they are with six and we have no spirits.: morty said.

SPIRIT FORM, UNITY.: I yelled and merged together with butterfly.

I held kaiya in my right hand.

I wished I had ami with me.

Heey idiots.: I yelled at them, trying to distract them.

Three of them followed me.

Thank god my arm felt better.

I did a couple of back flips, on butterfly's style.

They attacked me with full force but I avoided them easily.

I used fan blast (1) to get away from them.

In midair I used fan slash (2).

The papers on their heads were slashed in two and they disappeared.

Yoh finished his idiots and looked tired.

Morty was complimenting yoh and amidamaru, amidamaru was talking about how united they were and yoh was happy that he did not train for nothing.

I looked at them with a quick glance and walked away.

Heey kyara.: somebody said.

I looked at the direction I heard the voice coming from.

It was anna.

Yeah?: I replied.

You fought very good, it looks like the running you do with yoh really works.: she said.

Was she complimenting me?

Well it's not only the running that I do.: I said remembering that I have to finish my training.

Well, you have a good trainer, I hope you will come far in the tournament.: she said.

Thank you anna.: I said, not knowing what I had to do right now.

Anna walked away without saying anything.

I looked at the sky and felt happy.

I walked home, without music from my iPod, but a song stuck in my head.

I hummed all the way to my home.

Butterfly?: I began

Yeah?: she replied.

I think, that anna isn't half that bad as she looks in the beginning.: I said.

How would you act if your boyfriend was hanging around with an other girl.: butterfly asked me.

Depends.: I said.

(1)fan blast is a minor attack that works like how you use a fan normally.

(2)fan slash is a major attack that works like a cutting wind.


	6. Chapter 6 first fight knock out

**Sorry if this chapter is so short but I had trouble with placing my part inside the anime  
But I hope it isn't horrible**

* * *

I was running with beastie boys in my ears and my fans in my pockets.  
I didn't felt so good to go to school, but I knew that if I got some exercise I might feel better.  
I ran through my neighborhood to the park.  
I ran forty miles without any trouble.  
I ended up in front of shania's school.  
Heey sis.: she greeted me.  
Heey shay, how was school?: I asked her.  
Boring.: she said.  
I smiled.  
And how was your day?: she asked.  
Tough, but fun.: I said.  
Ooh yeah?: shania asked.  
Yeah, I've mastered even more moves and I can make three combo's right know.: I told her.  
We walked to our house but when I wanted to open the door, a flash of pain flamed through my head.  
It came as fast as it go's.  
Kyto, did you felt that?: butterfly asked.  
Yeah, but what caused it?: I asked her.  
I opened the door and saw my father lying unconscious on the floor in the hall.  
Completely unharmed, like he fainted.  
I ran to his side and checked his pulse.  
That was still normal just like his breathing.  
Butterfly, miyuki and my mother were gone.  
Shania stood outside afraid of what would happen.  
He is alright, come in.: I said.  
Then I heard a soft boom.  
I looked at the door and saw that it was closed, but shania wasn't inside the house.  
What is this?: I asked myself.  
Hunter spirits.: a familiar voice said in my mind.  
Guardian.: I said in my mind.  
Who did this to them?: I asked.  
What is important to you?: guardian asked.  
Shania, butterfly, miyuki and my dad are the first, wait did they took miyuki and butterfly?: I replied.  
Only shania and miyuki, butterfly was forced in her fan when you entered the house.: guardian said.  
Where are they?: I asked.  
I don't know, but for now, go to the other shaman's house and stay there until I know more.: guardian said.  
And my father?: I asked.  
He will be fine.: guardian said.  
I ran to yoh's house and saw that there was nobody inside.  
I went to the bathroom and found lisa.  
Where are yoh and anna?: I asked her.  
She whispered that they went to the movies.  
Anna movies?: I doubted in my mind.  
I quickly got rid of my doubts and began to ran to yoh.  
At least butterfly guided me or else I was still clueless.  
And then I saw them, they were rambling about something.  
I panted heavily when I stopped running.  
Heey kyto, how are you?: yoh asked smiling.  
I looked up and when I met his eyes I could see a change in his eyes.  
They….. took… shania and miyuki.: I panted.  
WHAT?: everybody except anna replied surprised.  
And then I saw one.  
YOH LOOK OUT.: I yelled but it was to late.  
Yoh was hit by it.  
Butterfly, spirit form, unity.: I chanted.  
I grabbed ami and kaiya and charged.  
It avoided my charge and stood still.  
But more came.  
On was holding shania.  
My eyes widen when I saw her, she was unconscious.  
I was afraid, afraid that somebody hurt her.  
In my mind everything was one big chaos.  
And then they attacked, except the one that held shania.  
That one backed off to the light.  
Yoh got up in the meantime and slammed them all down.  
Even the one that held shania.  
But shania never hit the ground.  
She was grabbed by someone.  
A shadow in the light from the lamppost got my attention.  
Isn't this little girl cute?: a female voice said.  
Give my sister back.: I said calmly.  
Where are your manners?: the voice asked.  
I don't have them when my sister or my father is in danger, so give my sister back and I will change my attitude.: I replied.  
No not yet, I will give her back when yoh asakura gives his guardian ghost.: the voice said and stepped into the light.  
In the meantime a light appeared from the ground and a zombie came out.  
Morty and yoh looked behind them, but I remained focused on shania.  
It can't be, it's lee pai long.: morty said  
Who?: I asked.  
Lee pai long is a master in Dao don do.: morty explained.  
He is my guardian ghost for quite a while, he is one of the best weapons my family ever captured .: the girl said.  
Did your samurai already packed his bags?: the girl asked.  
Amidamaru would you like to go with this charming lady?: yoh asked amidamaru.  
Please say no, please say no.: butterfly begged in her mind.  
The answer on that will be no.: amidamaru said.  
YES!: butterfly almost screamed in my mind.  
I covered my ears with my hands  
Not that it would work, but ooh well.  
You happy?: yoh asked.  
Do you actually listen to what your spirit says?: the girl asked scornful.  
Of course I do, amidamaru has a lot of great things to say, in fact the other day he told me about this Mongolian warrior he knew who could break solid.: yoh told.  
But he was cut of by that witch.  
Enough talk.: she said.  
Okay.: yoh said.  
I was trying to sneak to got my sister back.  
I almost got her, but that lee pai long dude threw me against the nearest wall.  
Lenny told me that you have this crazy idea that spirits are your friends.: she said.  
Lenny?, so she must be that brat's sister.: I thought.  
Serious, that wasn't necessary.: I groaned.  
Nobody had seen what I tried to do, except for anna.  
But anna wasn't somebody who likes to make chaos.  
Yeah.: yoh replied on that girl.  
Well get ready, you're going to need a friend, battle talisman attach.: she said and chanted.  
A yellow paper flew to pai longs head and it sticks there.  
Now teach this annoying chatterbox a lesson pai long.: she ordered him.  
While pai long charged at yoh I tried to grab myself together and get shania.  
Pai long slammed yoh down and came back to slam me back to the wall.  
How does he do that?: I asked my mind.  
He is controlled by a doshi, a kind of a zombie controller.: guardian said.  
Ooh hell yeah, something that was on the top of my list, how can we defeat him?: I asked in mind.  
Euh I don't know.: guardian said.  
I shook my head.  
Kyto, you alright?: butterfly and amidamaru asked me.  
Yeah, only feeling a little bit broken.: I said.  
Yoh charged again and I tried again for shania but this time I would use some of butterfly's non used skills.  
I charged from the wall to the lamppost and let me fall, in front of the girl and I grabbed my sister.  
I hold her close to me with my left arm and with my right arm I used a fan blast to get away.  
It worked until pai long came for me again.  
He kicked me down on the ground, but that didn't matter, shania was save again just like miyuki.  
Butterfly we've done it.: I said still lying on the ground.  
You are right.: butterfly said.  
When I tried to get up, I felt back on my back, I was too tired to fight with yoh, I was knocked out.

Meanwhile with yoh in butterfly's point of view.  
Yoh was used as a punch bag by lee pai long.  
I don't know how long he can hold it.  
He was beaten up by pai long and he still remained standing.  
Anna never helped him, I wished I could help amidamaru.  
But I can't do anything without a shaman's help.  
Yoh felt on it's butt again.  
Amidamaru appeared next to him.  
I don't know what to say yoh, he is a very powerful warrior, he is quick on his feet and his attacks are fierce.\: amidamaru said.  
If only we had a better weapon.: yoh said.  
I hope that kyto wakes up quick because then I could help you guys out, but both of you doesn't know the ways of a fan fighter.: I said  
A better weapon, like what?: morty asked.  
Yeah a better weapon would do us some good, something that would help us break through his defenses just long enough to get that talisman of his face and destroy jun's control.: amidamaru said.  
A sword could do it.: yoh said.  
But where can we find one?: morty asked.  
He and that doshi came very close, they passed kyto and shania and left them.  
Change of plans pai long, don't just wipe out yoh, wipe out all of them.: the doshi said.  
Morty started to back off, I could see fear in him eyes.  
But, but, you, but you.: morty tried.  
BUT WHAT.: she yelled.  
And that scared hell out of morty.  
He ran away, and I followed him, knowing that miyuki would watch both shania and kyto.  
MORTY!: I could hear yoh yell.  
And without any clue I followed morty so I might talk to him.


	7. Chapter 7 butterfly's adventure

Morty started to back off, I could see fear in him eyes.

But, but, you, but you.: morty tried.

BUT WHAT.: she yelled.

And that scared hell out of morty.

He ran away, and I followed him, knowing that miyuki would watch both shania and kyto.

MORTY!: I could hear yoh yell.

And without any clue I followed morty so I might talk to him

Chapter 7

Butterfly's adventure.

MORTY WAIT!: I yelled.

I don't he heard me, because he kept running.

After a while I could hear him saying something.

Need to find sword.: morty mumbled.

And then a light began to shine.

So that was his plan, to find a sword for yoh, so he could free pai long.

Now he looked like a human search engine.

He might be stronger then anyone thinks.: I though by myself.

Morty was running straight ahead for a very long time, but on a crossway he stopped and turned right.

I wasn't watching it closely so when I couldn't see him anymore I looked around and saw which way he ran.

But one thing was sure, he surely can run for a long time.

On the corner of a street there was light.

A building stood there high and mighty.

Morty began to smile.

This storehouse is always open until midnight.: morty said.

I doubt it.: I said.

Wait, what?…. No no no nooo, they moved and what do they mean like a better part of town.: morty said.

I think just as they say it.: I said out loud.

Morty growled.

Morty do you actually listen to me?: I asked him.

I heard you, but where do I get a sword to help them?: morty asked.

I don't know morty, maybe ryo, he has a wooden sword but even a wooden sword is a sword right?: I replied.

Neh, ryo is too far away.: morty said.

Then we heard sounds of motorbikes.

Are you sure?: I asked him.

Morty had a smile on his face when he looked at something.

There was something not right, those were not the motorbikes of the dead enders.

Morty stepped in the way of the motorbikes, a bright light was shown upon morty.

There were a total of five guys.

You're in diesel territory.: one of them said.

I….: morty stuttered.

What's the matter? Misplaced your tricycle?: another one asked him.

He was pointing a wooden sword at morty's face.

Now I was being afraid, because morty wasn't a shaman so I couldn't merge with him and there was nobody around to protect him.

He stood there, even fearing for his life, but he managed to ask the guy if he could borrow his sword.

A little big for you ain't.: the guy said.

Morty swallowed his fear and scrapped all his courage together.

I gotta have this sword right know.: morty exclaimed and grabbed the point of the wooden sword.

He really got my respect now, asking a couple of punks for the sword.

You want the sword?: the punk asked him and pulled him up like it was nothing.

Morty screamed because of it and he was send to a couple of trash bins.

How much I wished to be alive right know, I would kick their sorry asses because of what they did to morty.

You don't hurt somebody because he want to help a friend.

Rage was building, yet I couldn't release it.

Tough little runt isn't he?: one of the others asked the sword guy.

I almost feel sorry for him.: another said.

I know I forgot to say please sir, but please I need this sword for my friend and I need it right know.: morty said.

After he said that he was thrown everywhere, it was so hard to see him suffer like that, morty wasn't a doll, he was a human being.

I called to somebody who could hear me.

I would never know if somebody would hear me, but at least I could try.

After beating morty up for a while one of them spoke again.

Show him the catapult move C.W.: one of them said.

Alright, I'll give you one last chance before I send you airborne.: the punk C.W. told morty.

Must have the sword.: morty said weakly.

You asked for it.: C.W. said.

I closed my eyes and prayed.

Put the little guy down.: a familiar hispanic voice said.

I turned around and saw ryo.

What was he doing here?: I asked myself.

Ryo, good to see you.: morty said weakly.

So there is one of me and only five of you guys.: ryo said.

Ryo glared at them and began to attack.

After a lot of fighting noises and a lot of pain cries, ryo came out victorious.

Morty jumped on the back of ryo's motor and I flew with them.

I could see a lot of smoke, that couldn't be good.

I heard jun say he and that ghost was probably half way across the town right now.

Guess again.: I said.

More like half way and back again.: morty said.

You should have stayed away.: jun said.

Morty, what happened to your face?: yoh asked.

It is nothing, you should see the other guys.: morty said.

Butterfly, why did you left?: amidamaru asked me.

Miyuki was with Shania and kyara, you really forgot that I made an oath with you, mosuke and miyuki right?: I replied.

He looked at me like he forgot it.

Even when we are dead and we would still live here as ghosts, we would protect each other, or the people who could see us.: I said.

Amidamaru closed his eyes and smiled.

I looked at yoh and morty.

You didn't think I ditched you did you?, you said we needed a sword and I got one, I hopes that a wooden one would be alright, ryo is nice enough to lend it to us: morty said.

Morty tried to steal one from the diesels, but that one got broken in the fight, mine shall do the trick, it's a good sword.: ryo said.

Yoh got up, accepted the sword and thanked them.

Heey yoh.: I started.

He turned to me.

Kick his ass for me will ya?, I would love to do it myself but I can't kick his butt in this form and kyto is kind of too exhausted.: I said explained winking.

He winked back.

He got in a fighting stance and prepared himself.

You ready amidamaru?: yoh asked him.

I am ready, against a fighter like lee pai long we only get one chance to strike, so remember we must get close enough to cut the talisman of his face.: amidamaru said.

He was right, he had enough experience from handling me.

In the past I was known as a fighter and when I had a tantrum I was almost unstoppable.

PAI LONG, turn that stick they call a weapon into toothpicks NOW.: jun ordered.

Pai long charged at them but yoh dodged it.

Butterfly!: I heard miyuki yelling at me.

I flew over to her.

She looked distressed.

What's wrong?: I asked her worried.

It's your master, she… I can't feel any life in her body.: miyuki said now in panic.

My eyes widen.

No, she can't be gone.: I said to myself.

I laid a hand on her chest to check, but I couldn't feel a heartbeat.

No, this can't be true.: I said softly.

I'm sorry butterfly.: miyuki said sadly like she was on the edge of crying.

I closed my eyes to focus.

Then I remembered.

Maybe she locked her soul in the necklace she got from her mom and dad.

I opened my eyes and placed my hand upon it.

Kyara tsentoro please hear my plea, come back to this world because we need you.: I chanted/ prayed.

A small light came from the wings, while in the centre the amethyst shined brightly.

A soul was returning to it's body.

A sudden gasp of air was heard.

Then behind me I could hear ryo saying: wow that's the dude from the movies.

Pai long wasn't in that doshi's control anymore.

I didn't want to turn around to look, but something told me that I had to.

I looked around and saw that pai long was freed from the doshi, his hair looked cool with that body.

He smashed the glass where the poster of wrath of fury hanged.

That should have hurt.: I heard him say.

Ooh no.: I whispered.

Morty looked at me.

I could feel pai long's aura change, from confused to anger after jun talked to him.

Morty, ryo get out of the way.: I said.

Jun threw a talisman to him but he stopped.

Now I remember, for seventeen years I've done your bidding, you took everything from me, my work, my life now you'll pay!: pai long threatened.

Pai long attacked jun, but jun avoided his attacks.

But after she landed she didn't got up.

Pai long was charging at her.

Out of nothing I wanted to protect her and without any doubts I placed myself in front of her and pai long.

Yoh and amidamaru followed me and they stopped pai long's attack.

You saved me, thank you.: jun said.

Get out of the way boy, my fight is not with you.: pai long said.

Pai long, there is no reason to fight anymore, your free now, you can just walk away.: yoh said.

That's true pai long, let the anger flow away.: I said.

This doshi puppet master and her talisman control flags are a thing of the past, the only thing you have to answer now is you.: yoh explained.

But I'm no more.: pai long said sadly.

No, you are still the great lee pai long, champion dao don do fighter and.: yoh said but pai long interrupted him.

ENOUGH, NO MORE: pai long yelled and broke ryo's sword.

Now yoh had two pieces of wood in his hands.

I could feel myself being pulled away.

Pai long attacked yoh with his nun chunks.

I looked behind me and saw that miyuki and shania pulled me out of the way.

Let me go, I need to help them.: I said kinda stressed when I saw that yoh and amidamaru had a hard time.

No way butterfly, you will not become a target practice ghost, we need your help here with lady kyara.: miyuki said.

Let me go.: I said now kinda angry.

What will kyto do?: shania asked her.

HELP THEM.: I yelled.

But right know, kyto needs your help, her heart is beating slower we need your help.: shania said stern.

Kyto, what is wrong with her?: I asked worried when I heard her name.

Her heart, it's beating slower I think that if that would hang on even longer, she WILL die.: miyuki said.

I flew to kyto's body.

Come on kyto, you are not leaving this world.: I said with my hands on her forehead and belly.

Why I did that, I don't know.

Please sis, stay with us.: shania begged.

Maybe I can quicken her heartbeat when I take over her body.: I though out load.

Can you do that?: shania asked.

Well normally I can take over when she is asleep, but right now I don't know for sure.: I said.

What can happen?: miyuki asked me.

That when I enter her body in this condition, she would die.: I said monotone.

But how?: miyuki asked sadly.

I began to think deeply.

What is important for kyto, is it that she will live and see how yoh and amidamaru are save and happy?

Or to pass over and live with her mother.

What do I want?

I want to be with amidamaru forever, to see yoh, morty and kyto having fun together, not think about problems from the past, but look at the future with open eyes.

What do we want?

I have to make a choice and I have to make it quickly or else she will die.

Do it.: a unfamiliar voice said in my mind.

Huh, who is in my mind?: I asked in my mind.

I'm guardian, but you are right, if you want to take over her body you need total focus on what you want to do, if you loose concentration one second, it will be the end of her life.: guardian said.

I snapped back to the reality.

I'm gonna do it, but I need your help shania.: I said determined.

I will do anything that is needed.: shania said.

Alright, order me to merge with kyto.: I said.

Meanwhile while we were going to that process I focused on my mission, to let kyto's heartbeat become normal.

I entered her body and gained complete concentration and control over her body.

Butterfly, thank you.: I heard a faint voice saying.

No problem kyto, this is needed, or else you will die, so if you fall asleep right now, I will make sure that your body is safe and healthy.: I said out loud.

In the meantime yoh merged together with the master of pai long.

Can you guys fill me in?: I asked amidamaru.

Kyto, you are alright.: amidamaru said in shock but also delight.

Well kyto is asleep right now, I took over her body so she can let her spirit rest enough to maintain her body later.: I explained.

So now who is in her body?: amidamaru asked.

I slapped the back of his ghost head.

Who do you think smarty-pants.: I said kind of angrily.

So it is true, guys aren't so smart in recognize a voice as girls.: miyuki said flying to us.

Amidamaru's eyes looked both hurt and irritated.

Out of nowhere he gave me and miyuki a back head slap.

Pai long and yoh were fighting hard to hard.

You have been blinded my student, by your bitterness and hate.: the old looking guy said.

They took everything from me, hate is all that I have left.: pai long said.

The student I taught would never give up.: old man said.

The student you taught is gone.: pai long replied calm.

You are losing the spirit of dao don do, you allowing your patience to be devoured by anger and you are not being true to it's nature and if you continue down this path, there will be no going back.

Your hatred will consume you forever and there would be nothing left of the man you once were.: the old man said.

Pai long hmpfed.

But it is not to late for you, control your anger before you destroy yourself.: old man said.

BE QUIET.: pai long yelled and began to charge at yoh.

Ooh no, YOH.: kyto yelled inside of me.

Kyto easy the old man is knowing what he is doing.: I tried to reassure her.

And how right was I.

First yoh dodged every attack pai long send and then he defeated him with an awesome attack.

Kyto, are you feeling better?: I asked her.

Yeah, I have enough spiritual strength to let my heart beat on it's own.: she told me

I left her body and she took over immediately.

The seal that was chained with pai long was broken.

Pai long came back in his original form.

Master?: pai long asked.

Ahh there you are.: the old man said smiling.

I'm sorry that I raised my fist to you, please accept my apology you saved me, I owe you everything.: pai long begged honorable.

Don't apologize to me, apologize to that boy over there, apparently you were giving a first hand experience what it's like to be a bad guy in one of your movies.: the old man said.

I hanged around yoh's body.

You know, I knew that you could handle a lot, yet you pass out because of having an old man's spirit in your body.: I said teasing.

Let him be butterfly.: amidamaru said.

What, I survived enough punches from you and mosuke and yet I never passed out because of it.: I complained.

You can be very annoying you know.: amidamaru said.

Well thank you, I've learned that from your sweet sister.: I said.

After a formal conversation the old man said he had to go and he asked if pai long was going with him.

Jun walked away.

You are just walking away, no goodbyes.: anna complained.

I've always been told that spirit's have no feelings and I believed it without question, it's been seventeen years and I know nothing of lee pai long, he's a stranger to me ans it make no sense to say goodbye, when you never said hello.: jun said and turned to us.

I want to say I'm sorry lee pai long and to you as well anna thank you for helping me.: jun said.

Don't thank me, it was yoh and amidamaru who protected you.: anna said.

And you girls, I am sorry for doing that.: jun said.

It's alright, in the end shania was safe and that is what matters to me.: kyto said.

Jun said something and left again.

Jun, doshi why are you leaving without your guardian?: pai long asked.

WHAT did I kick you to hard?: the old man asked.

I giggled a little.

You are right my master, I can not give up, with the shaman tournament coming I can do more good here than in the sprit world, jun what do you say we form a team and try to rights some of the wrongs of the last seventeen years? Besides you need me, think about it, jun I've must saved your life at least a hundred and twenty times by now, you wouldn't last a month without me to protect you, what do you sat that after seventeen years we make the real legend return.: pai long told.

I say thank you, let's start again.: jun spoke.

Miyuki and I were jumping around and said he did it, he did it all over again.

Ahh shamans, they are spooky, but they are cool.: ryo said.

We all decided to catch the midnight showing of wrath of fury and when the time came we all hopped up in our seats and shouted wherever evil may be, I will rise up to smack it down.

After the movie yoh, anna, morty and amidamaru walked on the way home.

Kyto, I think it's time to go home too.: I said.

You are totally right.: kyto said and we all left to go home.


	8. Chapter 8 reflections

This morning I woke up with a little pain in the back my head.

Butterfly, what did you do last night?: I asked her.

Amidamaru slapped once, you got tossed around by lee pai long and fainted.: butterfly answered me.

Alright.: I said.

I got out of bed and changed.

I ate breakfast, ran to school and was bored at school.

Yoh and morty made it less boring.

After school I went to shania's school to pick her up and we walked to yoh's house.

When we arrived at yoh's house we saw a lot of bikes.

Apparently ryo and the dead enders are here.: I said.

I let myself in and walked to the kitchen.

I grabbed two cups of tea and walked to the living room.

Heey guys.: I said happy.

Heey kyto, hope you didn't get bored easily now.: yoh commented.

Haha very funny tease.: I said and stuck my tongue out.

He only grinned.

Then I saw that ryo and the dead enders were sitting in front of anna and ryo.

Shania was sitting next to morty.

Am I interrupting something?: I asked.

Well not yet.: anna said.

I sat down, closed my eyes and listened at what ryo had to tell.

I caught a couple of words but something took my ear to listen.

Am I not always telling you boys to get in touch with your feelings or inner gangster?

Okay so I really don't care about your feelings, never did never will.: ryo said.

I giggled softly.

I took a sip of my tea.

It was lemon tea, my favorite.

I continued listing.

Well more dozing off.

It was anna who got me back out sleepy land.

I'll train you ryo.: anna said.

I looked at her.

But first you have to pass a test.: she said.

Of course, anna wouldn't train anybody without a test passing.

Anna gave him a cooking test.

He went to the kitchen to start.

Heey ryo, do you remember that promise ?: I asked him.

Which promise?: ryo asked.

The promise from the hospital.: I said to recall it.

_Promise me one thing ryo.: I said._

_What?: ryo replied._

_When I am away, please watch over yoh and morty.: I said._

_When I__'__m around I will do that.: he said._

_Thank you.: I thanked him._

_But where are you going to then?: ryo asked._

_I need to learn more about my roots, I__'__m going to the geisha house.: I said._

_When?: he asked._

_After yoh forgave me.: I said looking away._

Ooh yeah, now I remember.: he said.

I'm going.: I said.

Did master yoh forgave you?: he asked.

I nodded.

So you don't want anything for food.: he tried.

Don't worry maybe I will be back before dinner, or else tomorrow.: I said reassuring.

Alright, well until our paths cross again.: he said.

I saluted elegant and turned around.

Shay was helping morty.

I smiled and walked to the door.

Anna looked at me when she saw me.

Going somewhere?: she asked.

Yes, somewhere.: I said absently and grabbed my bag.

Watch shay for me please.: I said smiling when I walked out the door.

Is this a tactic plan kyto?: butterfly asked.

I don't know, but now it's the best time.: I replied.

I walked to the train station and took the train.

When I was at destination it didn't look like a geisha house.

Are you sure that it is here?: I asked butterfly.

I'm hundred percent sure.: butterfly replied with her eyes fixated on the building.

Alright, then let's go in.: I said.

We continued to go inside when butterfly hesitated.

I looked at her.

It was six hundred and seven years ago that I walked in this building for the first time.: butterfly said absently.

Are you ready?: I asked her.

And it was six hundred years ago that I walked out that door to save mosuke and amidamaru.: butterfly continued.

I looked at her with a doubting look.

It was also six hundred years ago that I was killed by the guards from that horrible man.: butterfly ended.

Are you sure you want to continue?: I asked her.

I want to know more about me.: butterfly said.

Are you ready?: I asked again.

She took a deep breath and nodded.

We entered the building and saw that it was almost destroyed.

Well this isn't a surprise.: butterfly said.

How do you mean?: I asked her while looking at her.

Well after six hundred years not doing anything about it, it looks like this.: she answered.

I smiled.

Maybe your right..: I said.

Well will you give me a tour?: I asked.

Where do you want to go first?: she replied.

I don't know, you chose.: I said.

I hate you.: she said rolling her eyes.

I love you too.: I replied.

We started in the kitchen, then we got into butterfly's room which was behind the kitchen.

Her room was small but nice.

Did you study here?: I asked her.

Study and trained.: butterfly said proudly.

Trained?: I asked her.

Yeah, after I was brought here I continued my training, it was kind of handy tho.: butterfly said.

I saw a bed and a desk with a drawer.

Can I open it?: I asked her.

Sure go ahead.: she said.

I opened it and saw a dairy, with a very nice autograph.

Butterfly was gone, so I looked in her dairy.

_Day one:_

_Well it__'__s my first day here._

_The master of this geisha house is very nice, yet I miss my brother so much._

_And amidamaru too._

_Miyuki, amidamaru__'__s sister, is here too._

_I don__'__t know much about her but she seems to be nice._

_She sleeps in the room next to me._

_I can smell dinner already._

_Day twenty:_

_It__'__s a while that I wrote in my dairy._

_But that wasn__'__t my fault._

_Mostly the fault of shana or else it was miyuki__'__s fault._

_Miyuki is actually a very nice girl and a little bit less crazy then that I am._

_Last week I wrote a letter to mosuke, asking how he was doing, but today he was standing in front of the geisha house._

_He said that he missed me and wanted to hang out, like we did in the past._

_I went to the master of this house and she gave me permission._

_I took mosuke first to my room because I needed something and there was miyuki._

_Miyuki, who didn__'__t expected that I brought somebody with me, began to attack me._

_But when I saw that one coming, I took a step aside and she hit mosuke._

_It was very funny to see that mosuke reacted with a hug._

_Miyuki blushed thousand shades of red._

_Mosuke and I left my room and we went to town square._

_There we saw amidamaru._

_He looked pretty handsome, I guessed he trained a lot._

_I yelled at him, but he didn__'__t look in our direction._

_Mosuke said that he could be busy with thinking of new attacks._

_That that could be the reason that he didn__'__t responded._

_After a couple of hours I bade mosuke a good night and went back to the geisha house._

_Of course that was dangerous, but I trained myself good enough to protect myself._

_A group of drunken guys passed me but didn__'__t do a thing._

_I entered the geisha house and sneaked to the kitchen._

_The chef saw me grabbing a piece of bread and some fruit but he kept his mouth shut._

_Now I__'__m eating my fruit and after this I will go to bed._

There were a lot days similar like day twenty and day one that I read.

But then there was a blank page.

After that page there was nothing written anymore.

So I flipped back to the last written day.

_Day 2550._

_Last night I sneaked out and traveled to monument hill._

_At the bottom of the hill were the tree stood I listened to people._

_But I only heard mosuke and amidamaru._

_HE REPAYS MY HARD WORK AND LOYALTY BY HAVING ME OFT?_

_Well there is nothing we can do about it, so I suppose you should be swift and get it over with mosuke told amidamaru._

_My eyes widen when I heard that._

_NO mosuke, I will never carry out this order amidamaru said sternly._

_But what was he going to do against it?_

_In the end the king__'__s will always prevail._

_I didn__'__t want to hear more._

_I traveled back to the geisha house and when I was in my room I started to cry._

_Miyuki heard me and came to my room and asked what was wrong._

_I told her what I heard._

_Her eyes widen just like mine when I heard that._

_She tried to calm me down, but she ended up in tears._

_Tomorrow night, I will go back to monument hill to help them. I said._

_And I come with you._

_After acting normal today the night felt and we will go soon._

_If this diary ever come to somebody, I want to say, amidamaru and mosuke weren__'__t bad people._

_They were survivors and honorable man._

_And with this written I end this day._

_I don__'__t know if I even come back, or if I even survive it, but thank you, for reading my story._

_Hime_

Now you know my story.: butterfly said.

Heey, where did you go?: I asked her.

I went to the masters room and I found out that the letters that I wrote, never were send.

Ooh butterfly, I'm sorry.: I said, feeling guilty.

It isn't your fault, but hers.: butterfly said with pain and anger in her voice.

Is there something I can do?: I asked cautious.

Butterfly remained silence.

I began to worry now, normally she wouldn't be so quiet.

Butterfly?: I whispered.

Out of nothing kaiya flew out of my bag and it went to its rightful owner.

She promised me.: butterfly said softly.

Butterfly are you alright?: I asked her.

She said that she would bring my letters to mosuke.: butterfly spoke, now a little louder.

It looks like she was in a trance or something.

But then I saw her eyes.

Her pupils were jet black while her sclerotic was blood red.

Now fear was in my eyes.

Butterfly please, calm down.: I tried but it was in vain.

She attacked me with an attack I didn't knew.

That attack send me to the other side of her room.

Please butterfly.: I tried again.

She said that she would do it.: butterfly yelled and attacked me again.

Before she could hit me, I got up and ran to the door.

Her eyes followed me and she attacked me again.

This time I wasn't quick enough to dodge it.

I got up again and ran through the kitchen to the entrance hall.

I could see the moon outside.

Ooh man, me and my smart idea's.: I scowled to myself.

But butterfly followed me.

She told me that she send them on the mail.: butterfly said.

She attacked again, but this time it was almost ten times stronger.

I took the full hit and was slammed to the wall.

I told myself that I need to help her, but a ghost in a tantrum wasn't easy to calm down.

I saw a candle.

Call your mother.: guardian said.

I concentrated on the candle.

But butterfly broke my concentration and kicked me to the middle of the room.

Here, you will die madam firanta.: butterfly said and attacked again.

I rolled away and prayed that at least one person would answer me.

BUTTERFLY, IT'S ME KYTO.: I yelled in the hope that it will end.

Who is this kyto madam firanta?: butterfly asked sweetly.

Ooh no.: I though.

I tried to dodge every attack butterfly gave me.

I wanted ami right now, but I left that one at home.

Please butterfly, calm down.: I begged her.

No, it's your fault madam firanta and now you are gonna pay for it.: butterfly said.

Guardian, what should I do?: I asked in my mind.

Dodge until help arrives.: guardian said.

No that is helpful.: I said out loud and dodged another attack.

Nothing is helpful right now.: butterfly said.

I ran to the door, but butterfly stood there and attacked one again.

A full hit again.

Butterfly came to me.

But when she wanted to finish me off, she was stopped.

Butterfly, now it is enough.: I heard amidamaru said.

Amidamaru held her in a stranglehold.

Miyuki and Shania came to me and looked at me.

What happened?: Shania asked.

Butterfly became berserk.: I replied weakly.

Yoh, ryo over here!: Shania yelled.

I saw yoh and ryo coming closer.

I tried to get up but shania and yoh held me down.

Guys, I need to help her getting out of it.: I said weakly.

No way, you've been her punch ball for too long now.: miyuki said.

And what are we gonna do about it?: yoh asked.

I will calm her down.: miyuki said.

How, she is blinded.: shania said.

I know how.: I said a little bit stronger.

Stay down, we will do it.: yoh said sternly.

No, she thinks that I'm madam firanta, so if I do it she might calm down.: I said and got up.

Yoh, I don't think I can hold her any longer.: amidamaru said.

I'll help you brother.: miyuki said.

Yoh was struck by lightning.

I guess he never knew that.

I walked to the stairs, to search for that room.

But when butterfly saw me, she shook amidamaru and miyuki off and charged at me.

HIME QUIT IT NOW.: I yelled.

Butterfly hesitated.

I took that opportunity and tried to run up the stairs.

I ran and ran but I couldn't find it.

It's the door on your right hand.: guardian said.

Thanks guardian.: I said and walked though that door.

I could see a desk.

I walked to it and opened the drawer.

Nothing in it.

I could see a cabinet with a drawer.

Maybe that one.: I though by myself.

I tried to open it but it was locked.

I couldn't care about it was from somebody else so I kicked against it.

My foot came through the drawer.

I kneeled down and felt some papers.

I grabbed them carefully and ran down.

Butterfly, I have the letters here, please calm down, I will give the letters to them.: I said calmly.

You promised me that one time, but now they are gone.: butterfly said bitterly.

Butterfly, I am your friend, it's me kyara.: I said calmly.

I don't know a kyara.: butterfly said angrily.

Hime, please calm down.: I said calm.

Why should I, everything is taken away from me, my brother, my friend, even the guy that I love.: butterfly said.

I could hear that she was holding back her tears.

Hime, look I'm giving a letter to amidamaru.: I said and walked over to amidamaru.

He accepted the letter and read it.

Butterfly looked at me and her eyes became the original blue color.

I looked at her and smiled.

Butterfly was calmed down.

Guys what's the time?: I asked.

I guess it's around ten o'clock.: ryo said.

Ooh, I'm so dead meat.: I said.

No worries sis, I called dad and said that we are staying over at yoh's place tonight.: shania said.

Thank you, now I think I'm gonna sleep.: I said and felt on the ground.

To everybody's surprise felt butterfly also on the ground and was asleep.

Ryo took me on his back and when we arrived at yoh's place, I woke up.

Anna was furious!

Mostly because of me, but I didn't care.

I ate something and felt asleep in the kitchen.

At least that was until ryo had to make some tea for anna.

Ryo woke me up and I thanked him for waking me up.

I left the kitchen en walked out the backdoor.

The stars were beautiful tonight.

I laid down on the grass and watched them.

Miyuki and amidamaru came next to me.

Yeah?: I asked them.

Did you knew it?: miyuki started.

Of course, that's the difference between me and yoh, I can see obvious things.: I said.

Obvious?: amidamaru asked.

The same eye shape, protection of butterfly and the same skin color.: I summed up.

It's true you know.: anna said standing in the door post.

I sat up and looked at her.

Wanna join?: I asked her.

No, thank you but thanks for asking.: anna replied.

By the way anna, thanks for letting us stay over.: I said gratefully.

No problem.: anna said and got inside again.

Well now that is cleared up, are there more secrets?: I asked out of nothing.

Not from my side.: amidamaru said.

And from you miyuki?: I asked her and looked at her.

She became red.

Alright, who is it and how long?: I asked.

Amidamaru didn't get it.

Six hundred and seven years.: miyuki answered.

I smiled and laid down again.

It is mosuke.: miyuki continued.

What is wrong with him?: amidamaru asked worried.

Nothing is wrong amidamaru, it's that she loves mosuke.: I explained.

What?: amidamaru exclaimed.

I can't help it brother.: miyuki said blushing.

But you can not love him.: amidamaru said.

Why not?: I asked.

Because he is at least six years older then you.: amidamaru said a little bit angry.

What is six years now?: I asked.

Why are you defending her?: amidamaru asked me.

Maybe because mosuke is the right man for her.: I answered.

We will see.: amidamaru said with a stern face and left.

Older brothers, sometimes very annoying.: I said.

I know lady kyara, I know.: miyuki said.

Should we go inside?: I asked.

Miyuki nodded.

We got inside and I knocked at the door of the bath.

Who's there?: yoh asked.

Kyto, are you covered?: I replied.

Morty and I are in the bath why?: yoh tried.

Can I come in?: I asked.

Only this time.: morty said.

I opened the door and walked through it.

I closed it and took a deep breath.

What's wrong?: yoh asked when he saw my face.

It's butterfly, I never saw her like this.: I answered.

Was it so bad?: morty asked.

She didn't recognize me, the look in her eyes was so terrifying.: I said.

Don't worry about it.: yoh said.

He was trying to get it out of my mind.

I gave a weak smile.

Anna will kill me if I join you am I right?: I asked.

I think she would yes why?: yoh asked.

No reason, well good night guys.: I said and walked out.

Guardian?: I asked in my mind.

Yes?: she replied.

How big is the chance that it will happen again?: I asked.

After today, small.: guardian said.

Alright, sleep tight.: I said to her.

And to you as well.: she said.


	9. Chapter 9 fade to black

Chapter 9 fade to black.

It was two days ago since the anger problem of butterfly.

She was still apologizing for it.

Butterfly for the six hundredth time, it doesn't matter, these things could happen.: I said.

But still.: butterfly said.

You're forgiven, amidamaru forgave you, yoh forgave you, miyuki and Shania forgave you and I forgave you.: I said while I walked in the opposite direction then I usually walk.

Euh don't you forget somebody?: butterfly asked when she found it out.

No, morty would get her and bring her home, I need to go to work.: I said.

You, work.: butterfly asked.

Yeah, why does it sounds like a surprise to you?: I asked.

Because I never heard you talking about a job.: butterfly commented.

One you never asked and two I had this job before I knew you or yoh.: I said.

But where do you work then?: butterfly asked.

In the ice basket.: I said smiling.

And your training?: butterfly asked sternly.

I train before I go to sleep.: I said promising.

We arrived at the ice basket.

Hello damian.: I greeted happily.

Look who's back from the dead, it's Kyara.: damian greeted me in his Australian accent.

Very funny Damian, I had a rough time.: I said.

Ooh yeah that's right, your mom died isn't?: Damian asked.

Yeah, and a lot more happened after that.: I said with a little twitch.

Care to talk about it?: Damian offered.

I want to, but not at work, why don't you come over for tonight and eat with me?: I asked him.

Is that a date?: Damian asked with emphasis on date.

No dame, it's not a date.: I said laughing.

Then why do you ask?: Damian asked me.

You wanted to know what happened more right? Well tonight I'm home alone and I hate to eat alone.: I said.

Alright, but may I say I's a date?: he asked.

I rolled my eyes.

Alright you may say it's a date.: I agreed.

He clapped his hands in victory.

I changed myself to my working outfit and started to work.

When twilight came, yoh and morty paid a visit to the ice basket.

Heey guys, what are you doing here?: I asked them.

We can ask you the same.: morty said.

I work here morty.: I answered.

Free ice cream?: yoh tried.

No way, I need the money to provide myself for something I want.: I said.

And that is?: yoh asked.

To travel around the world.: I said with sparkling eyes.

Alone?: morty asked me.

Of course alone, I can take care of myself.: I said.

Like I never heard that one before!: Damian yelled from the back of the store.

Shut up dame.: I yelled back.

Well can you provide us with two chocolate ice creams?: yoh asked.

Sure, is anna making you buy the groceries again?: I asked while I grabbed the two ice creams they asked for.

Well I'm happy it's only buying it.: morty said happy but he looked sad.

Not that I can blame him, I mean Shania is gone for at least five days.

I gave them the ice creams and they gave me the money.

Enjoy it.: I said when I walked out of the store.

Will do.: yoh said smiling.

It wasn't one of his goofy smiles, but a real loving and caring smile.

It made me fuzzy inside.

He looked handsome.: Damian said out of nowhere.

I only nodded and then looked at his direction.

He stood almost two inches away from me.

Out of reflection I hit his face with my flat hand.

Before I knew what I did I hit him.

Ooh I'm sorry, it was out reflection, I'm so sorry.: I apologized.

It doesn't matter, I'm used that girls hit me, but I have to admit, you can slap very hard.: Damian said.

Still, I'm so sorry.: I said feeling guilty.

Well nothing you can do about it.: damian said.

Kyara, Damian, your shift is done, you can go home.: my boss yelled at us.

Alright.: I though.

I grabbed my stuff and left to the supermarket with Damian on my heels.

There I saw yoh and morty again.

I though you already had everything.: I said.

Yeah well, somebody ate the salmon.: yoh said and scratched the back of his head.

Ooh well, do you have enough money?: I asked knowing that the ice cream would be regretting.

Euhm I don't know, I'm gonna check.: yoh said and looked in his wallet.

You know what, here it should be enough.: I said and gave him 544¥.

Are you sure?: yoh asked me.

I'm not doubting it.: I said smiling.

Thanks a lot, you are gonna save our butt.: yoh replied happily, like a small child.

No problem.: I said giving him a small wink and walked away.

I grabbed everything for a good meal and paid for it.

Damian was waiting for me at the door.

Together we walked to my house.

But like I said I was alone.

Damian followed me to the kitchen and tried to help me with cooking.

He gave up after I took over again for the tenth time.

He began to ask me questions like, why I couldn't come to work and why I never called back.

I only responded with I will tell you later.

After dinner was served in the living room we talked about what happened in Damian's life.

After that was done it was my turn.

I talked about everything what happened.

Even that I could speak with ghosts.

I expected that he would laugh and say that I was insane.

But he didn't.

He said that there could be more between heaven, earth and hell.

I smiled at that reaction.

You know, when you smile you look beautiful, but when you smile like you did in the supermarket you are dazzling.: Damian said.

Well thank you.: I said a little bit blushing.

You welcome.: Damian said smiling.

We watched some television and then Damian left.

I waved him goodbye and got inside.

Strange being in this house alone.: I said.

You are not alone.: butterfly said.

I know, but there is nobody thrashing around.: I said.

Yeah I know what you mean.: butterfly said.

You know, I'm going to yoh's place.: I said.

Alone?: butterfly asked me.

No with you, would you be my protection for tonight?: I asked and bowed.

It's my pleasure to be your protection for tonight and for the rest of your life.: butterfly replied and took my hand.

Together we walked to yoh's place.

When we arrived I heard ryo, morty, yoh and a new voice.

I opened the door en there was an awful smell.

I stood there with ami in my hand waving fresh and clean air to my face.

Please learn some manners.: I said when I entered the room.

Ooh heey kyto.: morty greeted me.

I'm sorry but I'm gonna use the bathroom.: the unknown guy said and left.

Guys wait and see, I'm gonna blow away this filthy air.: I said and get in the right position.

First I used air bomb, a technique that I learned myself by using my fan as a vacuum cleaner and that would become a little orb.

Then I used fan slash to get rid of it.

Voila.: I said when I was done.

Thanks miss Kyara.: ryo said smiling.

No problem.: I said.

Is this staying here?: ryo asked yoh.

Well maybe for a while, you can share your room with him.: yoh answered.

Heey kyto, did you heard anything from Shania?: morty asked me.

Not yet, but maybe later, but don't worry miyuki and my dad are with her.: I said trying to comfort him.

He really cares for Shania a lot.

Yeah maybe your right.: morty said.

The unknown guy busted through the bathroom door screaming that there was a ghost in the toilet.

Nice boxer.: I commented.

The unknown guy blushed.

I looked closer on his clothes and then I went back to the living room.

I googled his clothes and I found out that these were Ainu signs.

This can't mean any good.

After the toilet panic the guy did his story.

He told us that his name was horo horo, but that everybody called him trey racer.

Yoh and morty made a joke of his name.

I only smiled.

He flipped about it and I told that it's normal for them.

Although they never made fun of my name or nickname.

And what are your names then?: he asked.

I'm Kyara but you can call me kyto, everybody does it.: I said.

I'm yoh and I'm sorry we were joking around.: yoh said.

I'm ryo I run the dead enders.: he said proudly.

And I'm morty, the wise cracking side kick.: morty said.

Trey mistook morty for a person named marty.

He told us his story about the north.

I could feel my mobile zooming.

Excuse me guys, I need to take this.: I said and walked outside.

Hello, first aid with morons how can I help you?: I answered the phone.

Hello, I need an ambulance right away.: I heard Shania saying.

Heey shay how is it in the south?: I asked.

It's awesome but I miss you and morty a lot.: shay said.

Don't worry he misses you too, after five days you will see each other again.: I said.

That's true.: Shania said.

I will tell morty that you called alright?: I asked.

Please and will you tell him that next time he can come with us.: Shania asked.

Will do well sleep tight sister.: I said.

Thank you the same to you.: Shania said and hung up.

I came in again and trey threw a cup to yoh's head.

Who was it?: morty asked when I sat down.

Shay, she miss you and next time you can come with her.: I said.

That's good to hear.: morty said.

Then anna came in.

Heey anna home so soon.: yoh said stuttering.

Don't change the subject yoh, what do you think you're doing, inviting total strangers to come in and free load in here.: anna said.

Yoh got up to make a stand.

Well we couldn't leave him on the street.: yoh said.

Trey coughed to get attention.

Here's the deal, if he is going to stay with us he have to pull his own weight and judging from his appetite, that could be considerable.: anna said determent.

No matter what, I'll do it.: trey said.

Ooh boy, he is gonna have a hell of a day.: I thought but kept smiling.

I couldn't hear what trey said but anna response was I wouldn't fall for you if you were the last guy on earth.

I giggled a bit.

Did you just giggled?: yoh asked me.

Maybe.: I said and got up.

I walked to anna.

Heey anna, is it alright if I stay over for two days?: I asked her.

Sure but you have to do some chores.: anna said.

No way missy, she is gonna train.: butterfly said.

Butterfly easy.: I whispered.

And why should she train anyway she can never beat yoh.: anna said.

Well I can beat him.: I thought out loud.

In what?: anna asked suspicious.

Being lazy, training, being alert.: I summed up.

Anna hmpfed and left.

I'll ask yoh.: I said softly.

I went to yoh and whispered my question in his ear.

He nodded and whispered back that I could stay in his room.

I smiled and began my training.

After one hour of training I went to bed.

I heard yoh coming in his room.

Sleep well.: I said and found myself in dreamland.

The next morning I found myself very close to yoh.

I want to get up and lay down somewhere else but yoh held me tight around my waist.

What happened here?: guardian asked.

I wish I knew.: I said out loud.

Knew what?: yoh asked me.

I turned around so I face him and pointed at my waist.

Ooh sorry.: yoh said and blushed a little.

He looked even cuter when he blushed.

It doesn't matter.: I said and smiled.

You look very pretty in this light.: yoh said.

Don't act like you are a photographer.: I said and stuck my tongue at him.

I wanted to help you.: yoh said and copied me.

Only we were a bit to close and our tongues touched each other.

Out of reaction we backed off.

I'm gonna change.: I said and stormed out the room to on the way to the kitchen.

What happened ?: butterfly and guardian asked me when I was in the kitchen.

Nothing.: I replied quickly.

Are you sure, your heart almost stopped.: guardian said.

I opened the tap and splashed my face to forget what happened.

That really calmed me down.

You are early.: amidamaru said.

Yeah I know, I need a lot of training to prepare myself.: I said.

I wished I could help you.: amidamaru said.

I smiled.

You smile a lot these days.: amidamaru commented.

I noticed, but now I can get my life back on track, I have a reason to smile.: I said.

Well I'm gonna change into my gym outfit.: I said and walked my way to the bathroom.

I changed, grabbed a bottle of water and my iPod and left.

Well can you at least tell me why your heart almost stopped?: guardian asked me.

Search for it.: I replied.

I put the earpieces in my ear and started with torn from natalie imbruglia.

I passed the ice basket and I waved to damian when he saw me.

Then I continued my path.

I ran to the park and there I got a break.

I drank some water but while I was drinking I felt a bad vibe.

I quickly looked around but I couldn't see anything.

Then fade to black came on from sonata arctica.

I shook it off and continued running.

In the city I saw morty asking people things.

Yoow morty, whatcha doing?: I asked.

Well yoh, trey and me are looking for trey's stuff.: morty said.

Ooh need some help?: I asked.

And your training?: butterfly asked.

I'll ask yoh if he wants to train tonight with me.: I said.

Butterfly rolled her eyes.

I followed morty and asked random people if they found something.

At the end of the afternoon we didn't found a thing.

Guys, I need to go to my house and change for my job.: I said.

Alright, how late are you done?: yoh asked.

I have a three hour shift and I start around half past four.: I said.

That's okay then I will pick you up at the ice bucket.: yoh said smiling.

Thank you.: I said smiling.

I ran back to my house and changed.

I grabbed some sleeping stuff and clothes for tomorrow.

Before I walked out the door, I saw a note on the door mat.

**I know that you aren****'****t here, but I always know where you are.**

**And I know what happened this morning.**

That was the only thing that was written on it.

What does that mean kyto?: butterfly asked.

I don't know butterfly, but it isn't a good thing.: I replied.

I ran to work and talked with damian about it.

You shouldn't be alone then.: damian said.

I know that, too bad for him I'm never alone.: I said.

Guardian angel?: damian guessed.

Kind of.: I said.

KYARA YOUR SHIFT IS DONE.: my boss said.

I looked at the clock.

It said half past seven, but yoh wasn't here.

Where could he be?: I asked myself.

Then I saw anna standing in front of the counter.

Heey anna, where is yoh?: I asked her.

He is getting dinner, he told me that he was gonna pick you up but he wasn't done with his chores.: anna said.

Damian came in and saw anna.

Heey Kyara, can you introduce me to this beautiful lady?: damian asked referring to anna.

Damian this is anna, anna this is damian.: I said.

Anna glared at him.

Anna please, don't hit him, it's just how he is.: I said a bit pleading.

Anna turned around and walked away.

I bade damian a good night and left the ice bucket.

Thanks anna.: I said.

For what?: she asked me.

Not hitting damian.: I said with a small smile.

Then there was silence.

Kyto, I feel something very unpleasant.: butterfly said.

Butterfly is right, something is haunting you like a shadow.: guardian said.

After that I stayed on my guard.

Is there something wrong?: anna asked me after I sighted.

Can you keep a secret?: I asked her.

She nodded.

Well I think that my ex boyfriend is back in town again and I have a strange feeling that he wants to finish what he started.: I told her.

Why do you think that?: anna asked me.

Well butterfly and guardian feel it and today I got a note which didn't made me feel happy.: I said.

What was in it?: anna asked.

Euhm, I know that you aren't here, but I always know where you are.

And I know what happened this morning.: I quoted honest.

What happened this morning?: anna asked.

Well I never heard an answer from you so I asked yoh and he said that I could sleep in his room, but this morning I woke up and saw that yoh's arm was wrapped around my waist.

After answering guardian yoh woke up and he said something.

I replied and stuck out my tongue and he copied me, but we were too close and our tongues touched.: I told anna.

I expected that she would slap me, but she didn't.

We entered yoh's place and I could hear ryo, trey, morty and yoh.

Anna, please don't tell the guys.: I pleaded.

I won't, but that is only because you are a good friend of yoh.: anna said.

Thank you.: I said.

We walked to the living room and saw that yoh, trey and morty were watching television.

Ryo was cooking.

YOH!: I yelled when I was behind them.

Yoh almost got a heart attack.

Please kyto would you never do that again?: trey asked.

I will try, but yoh do you want to train tonight?: I asked him.

Sure.: yoh said smiling.

Awesome, or else butterfly would hang me.: I said.

Who is butterfly?: trey asked.

Good move smarty-pants.: guardian said in my mind.

Butterfly is my…. Fan art teacher.: I said blushing a bit.

Fan art?: trey asked.

She use the word fan art because if she fights she fights with fans to protect herself.: morty explained.

Trey's eyes shifted from me to morty and then back to me and they stayed by me.

He was looking very long and very scanning like.

Well I can see why you need to protect yourself.: trey said.

I gave him a blank face.

Well you are so hot, nobody else can protect you.: trey said smiling.

I began to blush and turned around and ran away to the bath room.

Kyto wait!: yoh and morty yelled.

But I didn't responded.

I heard footsteps coming near and I was hidden under water.

Anna is gonna beat me for this, but I don't care.

Alright coast is clear.: guardian said.

I came out the bath and looked at myself.

My outfit was a blue pants and a green and white shirt.

Through the white parts I could see my skin and pieces of my lavender colored bra.

My hair was sticking to my face.

I hope that nobody comes here right now.: I though.

And of course was there somebody who had to look in this room.

I was lucky to see that it was anna.

Sorry.: I said honest.

The guys are thinking you ran outside.: anna said.

I'll tell them that she is still inside.: butterfly said and left.

Anna wanted to walk away but I called her back.

I hope you aren't angry on what happened this morning.: I said.

Well I never expected it from you, but how you told me you actually said that it was an accident.: anna said.

Thank you for understanding me.: I said.

It really bothered you right?: anna asked.

I nodded.

Well change and train.: anna said.

Thanks anna.: I said and left.

I grabbed a towel, my bag and left to anna's room to change.

My pajama was a black sweatpants with silver lining on the side and a purple belly top with orange roots like drawings on it.

It was a very soft orange not the orange like yoh's headphones.

I got down and there I saw yoh, morty and trey.

Trey looked very guilty.

I walked to him and gave him a hug.

When I broke the hug he blushed a bit.

I don't like it when people say that I'm hot, it reminds me of my ex boyfriend.: I said looking in his eyes.

I saw a hint of relief and a hint of pity.

I'm sorry, I didn't knew.: trey said.

It doesn't matter.: I said trying to smile.

I walked to the laundry room and hung up my wet clothes hoping they would be dry tomorrow morning.

Dinners done.: ryo said and we all got to the table.

We ate and then yoh and I began to train outside.

It wasn't hard to stand strong.

But when he came close to me a rare but nice vibe ran through my spine.

That distracted me and he slammed me down on the ground.

I didn't got up directly so yoh got worried and when he was close enough I attacked him.

That was mean you know? I was really worried.: yoh complained.

Rule number one always be on your guard.: I said smiling.

I stood up and then I tried to charge at him out different directions but I failed.

Nicely done yoh.: I said approved.

He tried to charge me but I focused on his movements and I evaded his attacks smooth and skilled.

Rule number two be quiet.: I said.

Then I tried again to attack him out of different directions but this time I used the ground more and I succeeded.

Rule number three use your surroundings good.: I commented.

I smiled sweetly and helped him up.

But I wanted to give him an last rule.

I gave him a hug and poked him in his side.

Rule number four don't let your opponent distract you.: I said sweetly.

Distract me?: yoh asked confused.

I began to smile a bit devilish and started to tickle him.

He tried not to laugh but in the end he couldn't hold it in anymore.

I tickled him more and more.

Anna and morty came out to look what was happening here.

What is going one here?: anna asked demanding.

I stopped for a moment.

Ooh heey anna.: yoh said.

Wait a second, I'm not done with you.: I said and I want to continue but anna stopped me.

What were you doing?: anna asked.

We were training but I was learning him the rules butterfly learned me.: I said.

And those rules were?: morty asked.

Rule number one always be on your guard.

Rule number two be quiet.

Rule number three use your surroundings good.

Rule number four don't let your opponent distract you.: I quoted like butterfly would say it.

She is right, but she always forget one rule.: butterfly said.

I closed my eyes and put my fingers in my ears.

Yoh was a meanie and pulled my fingers out my ears.

Rule number five never misuse your looks, voice or your wisdom to win a fight.: butterfly said.

I growled a bit and got up.

Where are you going?: morty asked.

I need to think.: I said a bit snappy and walked away.

I walked to anna's room.

I looked outside, something wasn't right.

It wasn't that I was having my period but still that snappiness I do have.

The snappiness I have when I feel insecure.

Maybe that bad vibe from running had something to do with it.

Are you alright?: I heard yoh asking me.

No, I'm not.: I said and sighed.

What's wrong?: yoh asked while he came closer.

I have felt a strange vibe today and that is bothering me.: I said still looking outside.

Strange vibe?: yoh asked and then he stood next to me.

I nodded.

Like you've being watched all the time or like you are being haunted.: I said absently watching the stars.

Do you think you are being watched?: yoh asked.

Except for butterfly, maybe.: I answered.

Who then?: he continued to ask.

I don't know.: I lied.

I had a hunch who it could be, but I didn't want that yoh is worrying about it.

Suddenly I was hugged from behind.

A bolt of panic shot through my body and I was tensed.

The images of what happened with riley shot through my mind.

Kyto easy.: yoh whispered in my ear but my mind and senses were clouded.

Out reflex I tried to get free and he let me go.

I turned around and I saw yoh's eyes widen.

Focus kyara.: guardian said.

Yeah I need to focus, focus, focus.: I said out loud.

I tried to focus on yoh's necklace.

And it worked.

It calmed me down.

I'm sorry you had to see that.: I said softly.

Are you alright?: I heard anna asking me.

I think, I do not know.: I said.

Yoh what have you done?: anna asked mean.

He did nothing, it's my own mind who played a trick on me.: I said.

What happened.: anna asked.

He hugged me and then something snapped.: I said.

I'm sorry kyto.: yoh said.

It's not your fault.: I said and I felt a bit light headed.

Guys, I think I'm gonna faint.: I said.

Yoh picked me up and placed me upon a bed.

Get some sleep.: he said and smiled.

After that I felt asleep, or passed out I don't know.

What I do knew is that the next day my mobile began to zoom like an idiot.

Hello?: I answered while I was kinda sleep drunk.

Good morning missy, I have a question.: I heard somebody say.

May I ask you name?: I answered.

You're one and only damian.: he said.

Yeah hit it.: I said.

When do you have to work today?: damian asked.

Euhm, I though I had to start at eleven.: I said.

Ooh me too, should I pick you up?: damian asked.

Why?: I replied.

I don't want that some sicko is gonna rape you.: he said seriously.

It's alright, do you know where the big house in this city is?: I asked.

Yeah I do where the old inn is?: damian replied.

Yes there, if you pick me up there.: I said.

Where are you then?: he asked.

There, I'll explain later.: I said.

Alright I'll see you there.: he said and hung up.

I looked on my telephone to see how late it was and was half past nine.

I got up and walked to the laundry room.

When I arrived I saw trey doing the laundry.

Trey where are my pants and shirt from yesterday?: I asked.

You mean the blue pants and the white with green shirt?: trey asked.

I nodded.

I washed them two hours ago why?: he asked me.

I face palmed.

The pants and shirt is my working outfit.: I said.

Ooh I'm sorry I didn't knew.: trey said.

It doesn't matter.: I said.

And now?: he asked me.

I'm gonna eat my breakfast and then I'm gonna blow my clothes dry.: I said while I was stretching.

I walked to the kitchen and saw ryo making something.

Heey ryo.: I greeted him.

Hello miss kyara how are you, last night I heard you had a sort of panic attack?: ryo hinted to know what happened last night.

I'm fine and you can say that it was a kind of a panic attack.: I said half smiling.

What happened then?: ryo asked.

Well it started when I was training I end up in the park and there I felt a bad vibe, when I got home before work to change I saw a note lying on the ground with I know that you aren't here, but I always know where you are, And I know what happened this morning an that bothered me the most.: I said while grabbing some breakfast.

Why is that?: ryo asked.

Because my ex boyfriend said that multiple times when I was visiting friends, and last night when I walked to anna's room yoh came in that room and we talked a bit.

Then he want to comfort me with a hug but because I couldn't kick myself back into reality, I felt attacked and the flashbacks from then came back.: I told and sat down.

That's really disturbing.: ryo said.

It could be worst.: I said and began to eat.

Meanwhile yoh was training and trey was being anna's slave.

I finished my breakfast and grabbed one of my fans.

Fan wind.: I whispered and waved once with my fan in the direction of the laundry.

I walked to it and felt.

Dry as it could be.

I grabbed my stuff and changed in the bathroom.

Heey miss kyara there is a guy for you.: I heard ryo yell.

I came to the front door and saw it was damian.

Morning again dame.: I greeted him.

Mornin miss.: damian said and smiled.

Ryo, I'm going to work I'll be back around end afternoon.: I said and wanted to take off.

Well then take this with you.: ryo said and threw me something.

I looked at him.

It's a lunch, a strong girl like you needs to eat properly.: ryo said and smiled.

True well I'm off, until later.: I said and waved.

Damian and I took of.

And that was your older cousin?: damian asked.

No that's the leader of the dead enders.: I said casually.

T-t-the d-dead enders?: damian stuttered.

Yeah, if you know them better they aren't so bad.: I said.

How many strange guys do you know?: damian asked me.

Is that a trick question?: I replied.

No a serious question.: damian said.

Euh at the moment four.: I said.  
But why are you even here?: damian asked.  
Because yoh and anna live here, I sleep over because my dad and adopted sister are out of town.: I explained.

Make sense.: damian said.

We arrived at work and we worked until three.

Damian and I traveled back to yoh's place.

I'M BACK.: I yelled when I entered the house.

ALRIGHT because everybody is lying down anyway let all take a little break.: I heard anna say.

I signed to damian to come further.

Yeey!: I heard yoh, trey and morty yell.

Heey guys I'm back.: I said while I walked into the yard with damian behind me.

Alright break time is over.: anna said.

Aww.: was heard by the guys.

Heey anna can I have two cups?: I asked.

Sure go ahead.: she said.

Thank anna.: I said and fetched two more cups.

After damian drank his cup empty he left and said that tomorrow is a day off for me.

Why is that?: I asked.

Well the boss handed me a little paper and said that it was for you, I sneaked a bit because I was curious.: damian said and handed over the paper.

I began to read it.

**Due a long absence from you I wanted to fire you, but after what damian told me I can understand why you was gone for so long.**

**So tomorrow is it your day off, but I expect from you that Monday is a normal workday for you.**

**Written by mister zettaai **

I hugged damian tightly.

Now I can focus more on training.

Thank you dame.: I said breaking the hug.

It was nothing, well see ya Monday.: he said and ran away.

I waved him goodbye.

I grabbed my iPod out my bag and searched for a good dance song.

Well a good warm up song.

I found el tango de Roxanne from the Moulin rouge movie.

I began to move towards the wall and danced my way to the living room.

Then pedal to the metal from kazzer came on.

It's a good thing that trey cleaned up the way I went.

I went outside and began to dance even tougher.

After the song was done ryo said he needed some help.

I'll help you.: I said and began to help.

When we are done anna sent trey to the other side of the room.

After dinner anna ordered trey to clean the dishes.

I followed trey to the kitchen.

No kyara you are not gonna help him.: anna said.

I want to wash my hands.: I said and showed my hands.

What have you done? Ate with your hands?: ryo asked.

Almost.: I said and walked to the sink and cleaned my hands.

I dried my hands and walked back with tea.

I poured the tea in the cups.

Ryo was looking to the kitchen all the time.

I think I'm gonna help trey with the dishes.: ryo said.

No ryo you just stay here and let him work.: anna said.

Ooh come on anna.: ryo and I said.

Give the kid a little slack why don't you?, you've been riding pretty hard, giving him chores all day and then make him eat dinner at the little kids table, now that's cold.: ryo said.

Yeah that was pretty mean anna even for you.: yoh said.

Don't tell me because he let a stink bomb going off once , you push him that hard.: I said.

You know, I think it would be obvious by you now.: anna said.

Well it's not so why don't you fill us in.: ryo said.

Trey is another shaman.: anna said.

Well that didn't came like a surprise to me.: I said hanging on the table.

You knew?: morty asked me.

That's not what I said, I said that it isn't a surprise for me.: I said.

Why not?: ryo asked.

Why would an ainu from the north come here?, what if he is here to qualifies himself for the tournament?: I asked.

Or to eliminate other?: anna continue.

I don't think that trey is somebody who wants to eliminate people, he is way to cheery for being an eliminator.: I said.

How can you be so sure he's not wearing a mask?: anna asked.

Because I CAN see a difference between real happiness and fake, because after riley did, I've been wearing a mask until I surely knew I could trust yoh.: I said.

Kyto, I miss a soul in this house.: butterfly said and appeared.

One or two?: I asked.

One.: butterfly said.

Two.: guardian said.

I haven't sensed his guardian ghost.: amidamaru said.

That's because he can hide his ghost in his snowboard.: I said telling what guardian said to me.

How far away?: I asked.

A quarter mile from here south west direction.: amidamaru and butterfly said.

Let roll.: I said and grabbed my iPod.

We followed butterfly.

How can he be so far away and so quickly?: I asked myself.

And then we saw him.

He was surrounded by hunter spirits.

He is hanging out with hunter spirits.: morty said.

So anna was right and he is a traitor.: ryo said and charged at one of the hunter spirits.

I places the earpieces on my ear and played mary lou from sonata arctica.

One of the hunter spirits sent ryo airborne.

He charged at ryo but trey stopped him with his snowboard.

Then yoh and amidamaru got in unity.

Our turn.: I said soft and butterfly and me got in unity.

I grabbed kaiya and used fan slash to back some hunter spirits off.

You both are shamans?: trey asked.

I nodded.

That's right Sherlock, you really didn't know?: yoh asked.

No but I'm happy that you both are, or else I was toast.: trey said.

Well sorry for interrupting but I think I'm gonna kick some sorry asses.: I said and began to fight.

Heey zombie heads!: I tried to use me as decoy.

It was working.

They tried to catch up with me.

Running up that hill from within temptation came on.

That slowed me down a bit but It gave me new energy.

I charged in front and start to attack.

Two from the four was a hit, the other two avoided my attack so I used something I never used in battle.

I sang a high and clean note.

That brought them in a confused from where I was.

That worked in my advantage.

I used combination from fan slash, air bomb and screaming fan.

It worked to get even more hunter spirits.

Meanwhile yoh and trey were fighting too.

Yoh, kyara get out of the way.: trey yelled.

I formatted my way to yoh's side.

Then trey used his attack named icicle assault.

All the hunter spirits were turned in one ugly ice sculpture.

What a ugly ice sculpture .: I said.

Heey!: trey complained.

I never said what's ugly about it.: I said and winked.

Trey wanted to thaw the hunter spirits out it to ask where his stuff were.

He told his story.

I face palmed.

Dude mostly they are after yoh and amidamaru, and maybe me.: I said.

Yoh, anna and morty told him some facts and then we left for home.

The guys were walking in front when I felt a strange bad vibe.

It was stronger then the last time.

Kyara.: anna said.

I looked at her.

Again?: she asked.

I nodded.

Should I?: anna asked me.

No but I know it for sure now.: I said.

Know what?: anna and butterfly asked.

He's back.: I said.

Nobody talked anymore on the way home.

I couldn't sleep but that didn't bother me the most.

After a sleepless night we ate breakfast and head off to the police station.

There trey got his stuff back.

Anna told him that the police took his stuff because they were lying in the way and people would fall over it.

After we said goodbye trey took off.

Not knowing when we would see him again.

I waved trey goodbye, but while I was doing that I could feel an unpleasant vibe in the air.

I felt panic rising fast, I felt shaking.

I looked to the other side of the road and there I saw him.

The guy who ruined my life.

The guy who wanted to end what he started.

It was riley.

Kyto, are you alright?: I heard butterfly asking me but I couldn't reply.

I was petrified.

Yoh I think something isn't right with kyto.: I heard butterfly.

That was strange.

I could hear clear enough who was talking.

A bus drove by and riley was gone.

I tried to calm down, but I didn't had a focus point.

So I looked around for something that could calm me down.

Then I spotted yoh's necklace and focused on it.

It worked again.

But I was still a little bit scared.

Guys, I want to go home.: I said.

I think my fear was clearly hearable in my voice because I could see amidamaru's eyes turn serious and yoh's eyes looked worried.

We walked back home and then I began to shake again.

I walked to the kitchen, not noticing that trey was in the house and placed my hands under the streaming water.

It was him right?: guardian asked.

Yes.: I answered simply.


	10. Chapter 10 hell rise back

Chapter 10 hell rise back.

My head was flipping up side down.

Why is he back?, why now?

Those questions haunted my mind.

Kyara, is everything alright?: guardian asked.

No, nothing is right anymore.: I said.

I leaned with my hands against the sink.

I could feel tears burning to let out.

I had to be strong, if I wanted to cry, I have the time when I'm asleep.

But while I was thinking that I felt that my legs were becoming weak.

I tried to stand strong but I failed.

My legs gave in and I felt on the ground.

It was not the impact that made me cry, it was everything.

The thing that riley was back was breaking my spirit again.

Ooh my, kyto are you alright.: I heard yoh ask me.

He picked be up and sat down on the ground.

He placed me in his lap and tried to comfort me.  
I grabbed his shirt and cried in his chest.  
He petted my back with his right hand.  
Easy kyto, what's wrong?: he asked.

I couldn't answer, I kept crying.

Riley is back in town.: I heard butterfly say angry.

Her ex boyfriend?: amidamaru asked.

I heard more footsteps coming near this room.

Yoh what is the meaning of this?: I heard anna ask.

Riley, her ex boyfriend, is back in town.: yoh said.

I heard morty gasp.

Why? I mean miss kyara was doing so well since she knows us.: ryo said.

Why would a lion attack a second time when his prey is healing after it got away at the first time?: I asked softly.

It was so soft that only yoh heard it.

That's a good question kyto.: yoh said.

What did she said?: trey asked.

Why would a lion attack a second time when his prey is healing after it got away at the first time.: yoh said.

I heard everybody sigh.

I looked at them with my puffy red eyes.

We are not allowing some sick kid to hurt you again, that's a promise I can make.: ryo said.

Ryo is right, we are gonna protect you until he back off again.: morty said.

You can count me in this idea.: trey said.

I'm in too.: yoh said.

And I will protect you until death breaks us apart.: butterfly said.

You see kyto, this time you are not alone.: yoh whispered in my ear.

Are you sure with what you are doing right now?: I asked.

The guys nodded.

The chance that he knows your weaknesses are almost one hundred percent, are you all sure that you want to protect me?: I concluded.

You don't get it right?: anna said.

I looked at her.

These guys will protect you, even when they know that he could be very strong.: anna said.

That's the reason why I ask it, I want to know sure that they could be in the same amount of danger as I am right now.: I said.

That's not that bothers us.: ryo said.

I tried to smile.

I can't convince you not to right?: I asked.

Nope.: everybody said.

I sighed in defeat.

Alright guys you won.: I said.

I tried to get up but my legs were still kind of weak.

Yoh and trey caught me and they held me until I could stand on my own.

Guys I think I'm going to bed.: I said after I drank my cup of tea empty.

Alright sleep well kyto.: yoh said.

Thank you.: I said and walked to anna's room.

Anna gave me permission to sleep in her room.

I changed into my pajama and lay down in my bed.

While I was asleep I could feel that something or somebody was watching me.

Meanwhile outside there was a spirit.

His name is unknown.

He was watching kyara.

He wanted to get closer but amidamaru was in sight so he didn't try it.

He left to the park where his master was waiting to hear his report.

Master she is asleep now.: he told his master.

That's good, did you put the liquid in her cup?: his master asked him.

Yes it wouldn't take long before it works.: he said.

A smile appeared on the master's face.

May I ask you something master?: he asked.

Of course.: the master said short.

What was that liquid?: he asked.

That my spirit ally was the moisture of a swiss green rose (1).: the master spoke.

And what does it?: the spirit asked.

It creates horrible nightmares so she wouldn't sleep at all.: the master said.

And then master?: the spirit asked.

Then she will be mine.: the master said.

That is a great plan master but when are you gonna continue your plan?: the spirit asked.

Easy grove, everything will turn out good in the tournament, but now we need patience.: the master said.

Alright master.: the spirit named grove said.

Back at yoh's place.

Did you felt it too?: butterfly asked amidamaru.

Yeah there was another ghost here.: amidamaru said.

Why didn't you interfere?: butterfly asked him.

Because he didn't came close.: amidamaru said.

Do you think he did something before?: butterfly asked.

I don't think it, but keep an eye on kyto.: amidamaru said.

Good idea.: butterfly said and got next to my body.

The next day I woke up very panicked.

What if something happened last night with yoh and the others.

I ran down to the living room and saw that everybody was alright.

I let out a sigh of relief.

Good morning everybody.: I greeted.

Good morning, how did you slept last night?: morty asked.

I slept very good actually.: I said thinking about last night.  
That's good.: morty said and smiled.

I smiled at him.

Here have some breakfast.: butterfly said and pointed at some delicious looking food.

I walked to the side of the table where the food stood.

Kyara I think it's better for you if you stay at home today.: anna said.

Why?: I asked.

Because last night there was a spirit that was watching you, he didn't do a thing but we can't take the risk.: amidamaru said.

Why would somebody wants to hurt her?: trey asked suddenly.

Because it's easy to pick on somebody who've lost everything that was important for her.: butterfly said.

Butterfly, no more.: I said sternly.

I didn't want any flashback from that time and what butterfly told it really came back again.

I finished breakfast and ran to anna's room to change into my uniform.

Did you even listen to what anna said?: yoh asked.

Yeah I heard her, but how can I get over that fear if I not challenge it?: I asked.

Make sense.: yoh said.

So I'm going to school and to my work today and around five I'm gonna pick my dad and sister up of the train station.: I said.

Is it alright if I go with you?: morty asked.

Sure I'll pick you up after work alright?: I said smiling.

Sure thing.: morty said.

We headed off to school.

A lot happened today on school.

I got scowled because I tripped over somebody's bag, the whole class got a preach because they laughed, morty's lunch was stolen by kyran, I kicked kyran's ass with the announcement to stay away from somebody's lunch.

Anna gave me a slap on the back of my head after I kicked kyran's ass.

School was over and I walked to my work.

Nothing happened on the way.

I sent butterfly to tell them that I was safely at my work.

I worked with damian on a new kind of flavor.

We came with lemon/banana and raspberry/melon but they were horrible.

Then without any lead I said why not the combination lemon/berries?

We tried it out and it was delicious.

Damian ran to the office of the boss and asked if we could launch that flavor.

And the name is?: he asked.

Euhm kyara what is the name of this?: he yelled.

Lebie.: I said directly.

Why lebie?: damian asked me.

Lemon/berries and to say that it's to long.: I commented.

I like it, it's catchy and children remember it quickly you got permission.: the boss said.

I make a yes sign and my day couldn't break anymore.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost half past four.

Kyara, your shift is done for today.: the boss said and took my place in the store.

I nodded and walked to the exit and there were yoh and morty.

Are you coming with me?: I asked.

They nodded.

Alright let's go then.: I said and we walked to the train station.

We had to wait for ten minutes when we arrived.

Morty asked me what actually happened when I tripped.

Well I was walking to the board because I had to answer the question.

But when I was almost there I tripped over somebody's bag and I felt with a lot of force.: I told.

It was very funny to see and that black tight hot pants was easy to see.: yoh commented.

I smacked the back of his head.

Pervert.: I said.

It was an accident.: yoh defended.

Yeah right.: I said turning my back to him.

I would never do that purposely.: he said.

I looked over my shoulder.

He was feeling guilty now.

You know yoh, I was prepared that I would trip.: I said.

What?: morty exclaimed.

What, after what riley did I wear a cotton hot pants underneath my skirt.: I said.

You are a little devil.: butterfly said.

I'm not.: I said.

You are.: amidamaru said.

I'm not.: I said.

I'm not gonna lose my point because I teased him a bit.

Maybe a little bit.: yoh said.

Probably he got over his guilt when he saw that I was teasing him.

The train came and a lot of people came out the train, but I couldn't find Shania or my dad.

I can't find them.: I said sadly.

You have to learn to look bumblebee.: I heard my father say.

I looked around and saw that my father was behind us.

Shania and morty found each other and they never left each others side.

Dad? Can I stay over at morty's place tonight?: Shania asked.

He looked at me.

I nodded.

But you promise me that you don't tell anything about what happened this week alright?: my dad said sternly.

I looked at him, what was going on.

I promise.: Shania said honest.

Well I think we are going right now or else anna is gonna kill us.: yoh said.

Alright well see you later yoh.: I said and waved them goodbye.

They took Shania with them and I would go with my father.

Dad what did you mean?: I asked when we walked home.

Explain.: he said looking straight forward.

What Shania had to promise, what happened?: I said.

He sighed.

The ghosts of my father and mother came to me, telling me that you was in great danger in the tournament.: my father said.

How do you mean in great danger?: I asked.

There is a great shaman walking around who wants you to complete his goal.: my father said.

Do you know his name?: I asked.

Not yet but it would be revealed soon.: my father said.

But why does Shania have to keep silent about it?: I asked.

Because we don't know who it is, maybe it's one of your friends.: my father answered.

Are you referring to yoh?: I asked a bit angry.

We can't take any risks!: my father said sternly.

I can't believe you, you think because you have no name that everybody is a suspect.

I know yoh very good at the moment and I know for sure that he is not the guy you are talking about.: I said pissed off.

I stood still.

Can you prove it?: my father asked.

I can't but butterfly can.: I said.

Butterfly is yoh somebody who is trustable?: my father asked.

Butterfly appeared next to me.

Yoh is an easygoing guy who only wants to relax, he is very nice and helps me with some problems and he wants to protect me from riley.: I said wanting to prove it.

That is not proof that is correct.: my father said.

Do you have any proof that says that yoh is evil?: I asked doubting his way of thinking about yoh.

I have.: my dad said.

Ooh and what is that then?: I asked in a disrespectful way.

Why else did he showed up in this town?: my father asked.

To find a guardian ghost, to enter in the shaman tournament because he have to.: I said.

Isn't that enough proof?: my father asked with a dislike tone in his voice.

No, he is a good guy I know that, when I saw riley again yesterday he tried to comfort me, protect me, why else would he do that?: I asked.

So you trust him and he can use you.: my father said trying to make his point clear.

Yo no te creo.: I said.

What did you just said?: my father asked angrily.

I do not believe you.: I translated.

Why don't you believe me?: he asked.

Because yoh is a good and nice guy, I can see when I look at peoples faces if they are wearing a mask or not.: I said determent.

And he is not wearing a mask you say ?: my father asked.

That is correct.: I said.

Aren't you a little too trusting?: my father asked.

If I may interrupt, yoh isn't raised to be a bad guy, he is an asakura.: butterfly said.

Every family haves their black sheep.: my father said.

Yes and I am the one of this family.: I said hurt.

No you are not.: my father said.

Who is it then huh ?: I asked.

That's not important right now.: my father said.

Ooh yes it is, because you say that it's not me, yet I have problems to believe you again.: I said.

Why do you doubt your father?: he asked.

Because I know things of people, the only one that wants to use me is riley because he never finished what he started.: I basically yelled.

So you think that riley is a bigger problem then your safety?: he asked me.

Yes father I do think, because riley is the only one who successfully broke my spirit.: I said and ran away to avoid more problems or yelling.

Kyara WAIT.: my father yelled but I ignored him.

I ran to the best place I would be save.

I found myself in front of yoh's house.

I walked in and saw anna.

What happened?: she asked.

Fight with my dad.: I said short.

Want to talk about?: she asked.

I shook my head.

Where are yoh, morty and Shania?: I asked.

Yoh is doing the dishes and morty and Shania left fifteen minutes ago.: anna said.

Ooh alright.: I said.

Kyto, why did you walk away?: amidamaru said.

I don't want to talk about.: I said.

Do I have to tell them?: butterfly asked.

Go ahead, I'm gonna help yoh.: I said and walked to the kitchen.

Heey yoh.: I said monotone.

Heey, what happened?: he asked.

Fight with my dad, nothing to worry about.: I said and grabbed a cloth.

What was the reason?: yoh tried.

No answer.: I said and cleaned up the counter while he was drying everything.

After a while cleaning in silence the kitchen was hospital clean.

The kitchen is spotless, so how's it in here?: yoh asked anna while he walked into the room.

I stood in the hall.

In all these books I only found a small paragraph that might give us any kind of clue.: anna said.

What's it say?: yoh asked.

Apparently in the area where the bowling alley is there is a hideout for a small group of bandits, it only mention their leader by name, he called himself tokagero, it means lizard.: anna said.

I walked back to the kitchen and looked for something easy to eat.

But the refrigerator was empty.

I guess they used everything for dinner.

I walked back to the living room and sat down.

Guys, I have a empty feeling right now.: I said slowly.

What kind?: butterfly asked.

I don't know.: I said.

Butterfly face palmed.

What I can't help it, I can't think on a empty stomach.: I said but quickly placed my hands in front of my mouth.

Yoh smiled and grabbed something out the kitchen.

It were rice cakes wit chocolate.

My eyes widen because they were delicious.

Here, then you have at least something.: yoh said and gave it to me.

It was a pack of six cakes.

All of them?: I asked.

Yeah, nobody eats them anyway.: anna said.

Alright thank you guys.: I said.

Yoh and anna were changing in their sleeping clothes and I stayed downstairs.

I couldn't sleep after what happened.

It made me think.

Then I felt something weird, like somebody was in danger.

I walked to the direction I heard something.

A shot of pain ran through my lungs to my heart and brains.

I screamed a bit and then I saw miyuki in front of me.

She looked panicked.

Morty and shania are in danger!

I continued my walk to as I recall it right the toilet.

Then I heard amidamaru scream.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING, MORTY IS IN TROUBLE WE HAVE TO GO NOW.: amidamaru yelled.

AMIDAMARU.: yoh replied.

I've sensed something on the roof just now and then I sensed that you sensed the same thing.: amidamaru said.

Well I try to figure out if that makes any sense at all can I have some privacy please?: yoh commented

I believe that amidamaru left yoh for his privacy.

How can we both sense the same thing?: yoh asked.

When you have a common bond with somebody you begin to form a powerful connection with one and other, you begin to develop a kind of six sense together.

I heard some people refer to it as the astral sense and you know what, I felt it too.: anna spoke.

I felt it to, but because shania is with morty I felt that she was in trouble, not long after that I saw miyuki here looking panicked.: I said.

Miyuki are you alright?: amidamaru yelled.

She's fine, just a bit stressed because shania said that she had to warn us.: butterfly replied.

Then what are we standing around here for? :amidamaru asked.

Does somebody mind to discuss this somewhere else?: yoh asked.

Don't worry yoh, I'm the only one who isn't near to look into the bathroom.: I said.

An other shot of pain ran through my heart.

I couldn't handle the pain and felt on my left knee.

I had trouble with breathing for thirty seconds but after that it became at peace again.

Yoh quickly changed into his outside clothes and amidamaru and butterfly were trying to calm miyuki down.

Amidamaru went to yoh and anna while I took over.

Miyuki please calm down, can you give me any information of who it was?: I asked.

It was ryo.: miyuki said stressed.

Why would ryo do something like that?: butterfly asked.

But then I felt a bad vibe.

Not like I had with riley, but still no good.

Ooh yoh I've got something for you.: a twisted voice that sounded like ryo said.

Yoh, anna and amidamaru came down.

I opened the door and looked at the person.

It was ryo but he had a spirit in his body.

Could a normal human been possessed by a ghost?: I asked myself.

No, but ryo has some shamanic powers in his body.: guardian said.

Then I saw Shania.

She was tied up and she looked knocked out.

She hung over ryo's right shoulder while morty was on his left.

Miyuki?: I asked.

Yes milady kyara.: miyuki replied.

How big is the chance that if I want to attack, I would those two?: I asked.

With your aiming? Sixty percent.: butterfly said.

And with your aim?: I asked.

Fourty I guess.: butterfly replied.

We need somebody who can aim perfectly.: I said.

Wait a minute, miyuki learned to aim perfectly so she could protect us.: butterfly said.

I can't.: miyuki said.

Well no time to discuss about it, we need to try out.: I said.

Are you sure?: butterfly asked me.

Yes I am, do you mind to sit this one out?: I asked butterfly.

No I'm fine but I will kick in when it is needed.: butterfly said.

That's alright.: I said.

But where are you gonna find a bow and arrows?: miyuki asked.

I smiled a little.

Today at school at woodshop class I thought about making a good bow, for Shania so she can try to become good at aiming and I finished it at the end of the day.: I explained and thought of it.  
Out of nowhere it appeared in my hand with arrow's too.  
What the?: I thought but quickly got over it.

I aimed and let the arrow go.

The arrow saved shania.

Ryo called me a bitch because I did that.

My mind flinched but I didn't showed it.

Ryo threw morty on the ground and something above his head to strike.

Yoh charged at ryo and then morty said something but the only thing I could here was sword of light.

To be continued


End file.
